


Simple Pleasures

by Dae



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, Humor, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Slice of Life, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dae/pseuds/Dae
Summary: What are you supposed to do when it's been nearly four years and you're given the opportunity to have sex with your high school crush?Sasuke wasn't completely sure, but starting up a no-strings-attached relationship with said high school crush probably wasn't the best way to go about things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to write a two-shot, mostly because I felt like writing something a little different. Hope you enjoy!!

Sasuke didn’t care much for what people thought of him, or how he appeared to others in the world. He had been a bleak child, and wasn’t readily able to make friends. Those who did approach him found that he was too standoffish, especially for a toddler.

Sasuke was five-years-old when he’d lost his parents. They happened across the wrong street, at the wrong time. A forty-ton, eighteen-wheeler slammed into their three-thousand-pound BMW at sixty-five miles per hour. It hadn’t stood a chance.

Their aunt and uncle assumed custody of him and his brother, who was 6 years his senior. Even at their young ages, they’d both suspected good ol’ Aunty and Uncle were only in it for their father’s wealth. They weren’t exactly what one would call model citizens. Uncle Teyaki was a gambling addict, and Aunt Uruchi seemed to have come out the womb an alcoholic.

When Itachi turned eighteen, he fought for custody and won. It helped that he was considered some sort of prodigy, having passed the bar at seventeen. Aunty and Uncle had even less of a chance than their parents had in that intersection.

So, age twelve meant a new town, a new school, and a new life. Itachi had inherited his portion of what their parents had left behind and moved them across country. Their home wasn’t as lavish as the Uchiha Estate, but it was plenty big for the two of them.

School started in the new area and it was there that he’d met Sakura Haruno.

“Hey.”

Sasuke looked over. He was standing by his locker after his last period, holding it open when the girl approached him. She was about his height, tall for a girl, and had pink hair down to her waist. She was standing with her arms crossed. Sasuke asked, “Yes?” with a raised brow.

“Wanna hang out?” She asked, and Sasuke looked her over, making sure she wasn’t planning anything weird.

He shrugged, “Sure.”

They’d been inseparable ever since.

It wasn’t until he was fourteen that Sasuke started to realize a couple different things about himself. He was at Sakura’s house when he’d suddenly said, “I think I’m gay.”

Sakura was laying on her bed, on her stomach, reading a book when she heard this; The Shins playing at a manageable volume in the background.

She slowly turned her head to look at him. He was standing in front of her body mirror, scrutinizing his reflection.

“Okay,” she said with a shrug, then went back to her reading.

Sasuke had accepted that part of himself easily enough, even if most people didn’t. It only really mattered to him what Sakura and Itachi thought, though he wouldn’t even admit that out loud. Itachi’s reaction had been very similar to Sakura’s.

“Are you sure about that, Sasuke?” Itachi’d asked while making marks on what Sasuke assumed was some case he’d been working on. He was sitting in his home office when Sasuke had approached him.

Sasuke stood in front of the desk, hands in his pockets, and shrugged.

Itachi peered at him for a moment, before he slowly nodded. “Hn, okay. Good to know,” Itachi said, and that was that.

Being gay wasn’t the biggest of Sasuke’s concerns. There were more undesirable traits that weren’t so easy to handle. One being: infatuation. Specifically, when it involved Naruto Uzumaki.

It was high school where he’d first met Naruto.

The blonde had just moved to their town, and in a small town where most kids came from the same middle school, Naruto was easily on everyone’s _“get to know”_ list. His overly energetic and boisterous personality made him a prime candidate to join the varsity football team. It crept him up the hierarchy of high school social standing in no time.

He was in three of Sasuke’s classes, one of them being gym. It was there that they had their first real interaction a month after Naruto had transferred in.

They’d been asked to pair up for sit-ups. Sakura was usually his go-to, but she was out sick. Naruto had approached him with a bright smile and said, “Hey, wanna partner with me?”

Before this moment, Sasuke had hardly even glanced in Naruto’s direction. He barely registered his existence. But, for the first time, he had. And when he did, his eyes widened.

It wasn’t because he was shocked to have been approached, and not even because he was shocked that it was Naruto. It was the way his heart pumped in his chest once Naruto had gotten within a foot of him; the way his skin burned from his toes to his neck, slowly crawling itself up his face.

Every nerve in his body twitched and moved out of order. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, like Naruto was an allergen and Sasuke was on the brink of having an episode.

He was tall, and beautifully tanned, and had eyes like the ocean. Up close like this, he could really see the strong lines of Naruto’s jaw, and the odd marks on each of his cheeks. Sasuke wanted to touch them.

It had been such a rush of intense, teen-hormone overload that he’d been rendered paralyzed for a moment longer than was natural when someone was simply asking to partner up. Naruto tilted his head, and scratched the back of it, asking, “You okay?”

That was the push Sasuke needed. It brought him back to the present, even if the flutters in his stomach were still enough to make him want to vomit.

To appear nonchalant, Sasuke grunted and shrugged, looking more put off than he’d meant to. Naruto made a face at him, scrunching his nose as if he suspected Sasuke thought he was too good for him. Sasuke didn’t try to refute the suspicion, it was better than what was occurring in his overactive teen-brain.

Like, how he saw that Naruto was sweating a bit under his ear, and Sasuke wondered what it tasted like.

Naruto sat down, recovering easily from Sasuke’s cold behavior. He said, “I’m Naruto Uzumaki, I don’t think we’ve met yet.”

“We haven’t,” Sasuke said, looking off so that he didn’t end up staring again like some love-struck idiot.

“You gotta name?” Naruto asked.

“Sasuke,” he mumbled, and Naruto grinned.

“Well nice to meet you Sasuke,” he chirped so cheerfully that Sasuke nearly smiled.

He didn’t. He cleared his throat and sat in front of Naruto, waiting for him to get into position for the sit-ups. 

But, Naruto seemed to want to keep talking. “I just moved here. My parents wanted to come out to the country. They grew up around here.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, “I think everyone knows you’re new by now.”

“Oh yeah?” Naruto asked, still smiling. “Well, I didn’t realize I was so popular.”

Sasuke shrugged, “I wouldn’t know.”

Naruto laughed, “Yeah, okay. But you knew I’d just gotten here.”

Sasuke finally met his eyes and he’d almost gotten lost in them. He shook his head to pull himself together and said, “I’m in your first period. The teacher made you introduce yourself on your first day.”

Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head, “Oh, you are? That was kind of embarrassing, wasn’t it?”

Sasuke snorted, but didn’t say anything. Naruto looked at him for a long moment, and Sasuke strategically avoided his gaze because it was too easy to get sucked into that ocean of blue.

And when Naruto did open his mouth to speak, someone beat him to it.

“Shit, look who’s stuck with the fag,” one of the boys in their class joked, eliciting a laugh for any student who was within earshot.

Sasuke flinched, but otherwise didn’t look too bothered. The teacher was on the other side of the gym, instructing a pair of girls on how they should bend their knees. He may have heard the insult, and didn’t care. Sasuke didn’t put it past him.

The boy went on, “Hey Naruto, might want to get checked if you plan on letting that twink touch you.”

Naruto looked over and asked, “What?”

The boy pointed to Sasuke and grinned, “He’s a _dick sucker_. You didn’t know?”

Naruto’s eyes widened. He turned to Sasuke, who was looking off to the side with a blank expression. Naruto asked him with a tinge of disgust in his voice, “Really?”

Sasuke grit his teeth, got up and calmly left the gymnasium, ignoring the calls from his teacher along with the catcalls from the rest of his idiotic class.

Naruto didn’t look him in the eye for months after that. But the worst part was, Sasuke had found himself looking at Naruto more and more.

He was smart. He knew what a crush was. He also knew that Naruto was everything but gay, so it didn’t really make a difference what Sasuke felt. He figured there was no harm in watching Naruto in the locker room, or peeking at him when he passed through the hallways.

Naruto treated him like most of the people in their school had, like he was an arrogant fag. Like he was some stuck up, rich kid, dick sucker. And that was fine, because Sasuke didn’t care what people thought of him.

He hadn’t cared that his aunt and uncle thought he was a weird little bastard. He didn’t care that half the kids in middle school called him a fruit while the other half called him _hot_. And he didn’t care that his newest title: faggot, was making the rounds of his high school. Funny thing was, he’d never really told anyone other than Sakura. They’d just assumed because his pants were tight, and his hair was styled. They were right anyway, so no reason to get bent out of shape over it.

So, he in no way cared that Naruto would sneer at him with the rest of the jock morons, or that there was that one-time Naruto purposely knocked into him in the cafeteria, causing Sasuke to drop his tray of food, and made it look like an accident. He didn’t care because he would masturbate in spite of the idiot blonde. He would pull himself off whenever he wanted, shamelessly thinking of Naruto in between his legs or bending him over, because in his mind, he was in control.

He’d told Sakura once, and she responded, “You are so fucking weird.” They were talking by the lockers in between classes.

“I’m just exploring my sexuality,” Sasuke argued.

“No,” Sakura said. “You’re obsessing over a dumb jock.”

“Not obsessing.”

“You’re obsessing,” she walked away after that.

Sasuke huffed and walked after her. They had AP Biology next period.

* * *

By senior year, Sasuke didn’t bother putting a true label to how he felt. It was his own wistful thinking, and he had a hard time even calling it that. It felt better to call it something like revenge. Especially when he’d shared gym with Naruto again that year.

They were playing soccer, and Sasuke decided he didn’t care much for that grade and sat out through the rounds. He was perched on the bleachers, and used the time to sketch in his notebook instead, switching between watching the players (Naruto) and creating a poorly drawn version of his brother.

The game had just ended, and players were being switched off. He found himself wishing Sakura was there as a distraction, because there was no one to stop him from looking up and seeing Naruto wipe the sweat from his forehead with the bottom of his shirt. He’d pulled it up enough that Sasuke saw more than he should of Naruto’s abdomen. Sasuke felt his neck heat up, and drank a bit of the image in before setting his eyes back on his page.

“Knock it off,” he heard Naruto say, and reluctantly looked back up. Just in time, apparently, because one of the other boys in his class was shoving Naruto and pointing at Sasuke with a stupid smile on his face.

“Go on. He’d probably do it just like a girl,” the boy said, and Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Here we go_.

“Shut up! As if I’d ever,” Naruto said back and threw a dirty look in Sasuke’s direction. He must not have expected Sasuke to be looking, because he froze and had the beginnings of a blush creeping up his face.

Sasuke sneered and flicked him off, appearing far less bothered than he’d admit he actually was.

Naruto looked shocked, embarrassed even, and only knocked back into his senses when the boy shoved him again.

“Kiba, I swear I’m gonna kill you if you keep messing around,” Naruto growled. He looked back at Sasuke, but Sasuke didn’t care to see whatever look was in his eyes. He’d focused on his notebook, forcing himself not to look up again until he heard the distant bell ring.

It was always like this. Sasuke would keep his distance, just hoping that whatever feelings he had would die sooner or later. Until finally, later came.

He’d graduated, and everything seemed to be over. Naruto had disappeared, and college was on the other side of town. He was lucky enough that Sakura had chosen the same school as him.

He’d moved into a single dorm, and Sakura scored the two-bedroom one down the hall from his. Another bit of luck being that they stayed in a co-ed dormitory. She roomed with some girl stuck in the grudge era who loved blasting heavy metal at two in the morning. So, she ended up spending most of her time in Sasuke’s room, sometimes sleeping over, forcing him to share his twin bed.

They’d kept their same rooms in the same dorm building for four years. By senior year, Sakura’s roommate had graduated, leaving her with some underclassman who kept to herself. It didn’t stop Sakura from staying the night at Sasuke’s whenever she was feeling overly bored or lonely.

College had been profoundly uninteresting. Sasuke didn’t have his usual object of desire to ogle anymore, so it left him with settling for what he could get. And what he could get, without much hassle, was a quick and easy fuck provided by whoever happened on the dating app he’d reluctantly downloaded. No-strings attached, just an easy release. It worked for a while, but soon enough even that became boring.

It wasn’t until their final year that things got a little more interesting.

* * *

It happened a month into their first semester of senior year. Sakura was laid back on Sasuke’s bed, throwing a tennis ball in the air. Sasuke sat at his desk working on a paper. She said to him after her fifteenth throw, “Wanna go to this get-together with me?" 

“Not particularly. Why?” He answered casually, typing out the rest of a paragraph.

Sakura shrugged, setting the ball on the bed and turning on her side to stare at the back of Sasuke’s head. “I don’t want to go alone.”

“Then why are you going?” He asked next, and he could hear the way she hesitated. He finished a sentence, then turned in his chair to see her biting her lip and avoiding his eyes.

“No reason,” she mumbled.

“Well, what exactly is it?”

She finally sat up then, and fully turned to face him. “It’s just a few girls from my class. They want to go to a bar.”

“And you want to go with them?”

She shrugged.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

She added, “It might be fun.”

“You’re not telling me everything.”

She rolled her eyes and flopped back on the bed, “Okay fine. Maybe there’s this girl who’s going that I wanna talk to.”

Sasuke sucked his teeth and looked away. He didn’t want to, but he’d never really done much for Sakura, so maybe he owed her this, at the very least.

He blew a bit of his hair out of his face and said, “Fine.”

She instantly perked up. She grinned and got up from the bed, walking over and wrapping him in a tight hug. “Yay! That was surprisingly easy.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes and patted her arm so that she would let go. 

She did, and headed over to his door. “I’ll be ready in thirty minutes.” 

Sasuke looked back at his computer, “I’m still not finished—" 

She cut him off, “Oh, come on! It’s Friday. You can finish that whenever.”

She was right. He didn’t really like putting his homework aside, but he did have all weekend to do it.

He grumbled out, “Fine.”

She beamed at him, blew him a kiss and left the room saying, “Wear something cute,” on her way out.

* * *

He didn’t really know what qualified as ‘cute’, but he picked out an outfit that accentuated what he knew to be his best features. He wore a fitted black sweater and black jeans that hugged his hips perfectly. It was plain, but when Sakura came back to his dorm and saw him she whistled and pinched his butt, so he assumed he’d hit the mark.

Sakura was wearing a pink crop top and tight blue jeans, showing off her small waist and long legs. She looked good, and his nod was the only hint he would give to let her know he thought so. She accepted it for what it was, and they made their way out.

The bar wasn’t very far from their campus. When they’d gotten there Sasuke knew this was one of those college bars.

One where most of the patrons were college students, loud and secluded in their little college bubble.

Sakura spotted the group and pulled Sasuke over. There were four girls, only one of them broke away from the conversation to greet them. It was a blonde with a long ponytail. She looked up at Sakura first, smiling brightly. “You made it!” The girl got up to give Sakura a hug. For the first time, Sasuke watched his friend turn into a babbling mess. She was blushing and trying to settle on a proper greeting of her own. The girl, who he later learned was named Ino, simply laughed and lightly slapped Sakura’s arm to get her to relax.

He’d never seen Sakura so enamored, but she’d also never expressed an interest in anyone, other than Audrey Hepburn, who she’d used as a way of telling him that she was a lesbian.

“Who’s this?” Ino asked, still with that same smile.

“O-oh! Yeah, this is Sasuke. He’s uh... he’s my best friend.”

Sasuke nodded, unable to think of anything to add to that. Though, _nice to meet you_ , may have been suitable.

Ino walked over and hugged him as well, then turned and introduced the rest of the group. “Guys, this is Sakura and Sasuke.” The three other girls looked up with matching smiles that Sasuke found looked far less genuine than Ino’s. Ino pointed each girl out as she introduced them, and they’d individually given a small wave or a half-smile.

“H-Hi,” Sakura greeted back, looking uncomfortable to be standing so close to Ino.

“Hn,” Sasuke offered with a nod, then looked off at the rest of the bar. He had a feeling he wouldn’t like this, but maybe he could get a few drinks and it wouldn’t be so bad.

Or maybe he was looking for a way to escape. 

Sakura readily sat down next to Ino, and Sasuke was about to join her when something caught his eyes.

He couldn’t see the person, because their back was turned, but the man sitting at the bar had striking blonde hair, and it reminded him of someone Sasuke still couldn’t quite shake from his fantasies.

He eyed the man’s back, noting the broad shoulders and overall build; he could see a bit of muscles through his shirt and Sasuke was more than tempted to stroke his hand down the expanse of it to feel how tight they were.

He subconsciously licked his lips, eyes darkening while he imagined what it might feel like to have his legs wrapped around that body.

Sakura looked up at him when she noticed he hadn’t sat down and loudly cleared her throat to get his attention. He looked down at her and smirked then returned his eyes on his new goal. She followed his movement and groaned knowingly. 

“Sasuke,” she whispered to him scoldingly.

He looked back, leaned down and pressed his lips to her cheek before whispering back, “Call me if you need me.”

Sakura gasped and nearly grabbed at him to keep him from moving, but he was too quick. He walked from the table over to the bar.

The bartender smiled and placed a napkin in front of him. “ID?” She asked. 

Sasuke pulled it from his back pocket, holding it out for her and strategically avoided looking at the blonde man right away. He would order his drink first. 

“What’re you having?” The bartender asked next. 

Sasuke put the ID back before he answered, “Vodka.” 

“Straight?”

He nodded. 

She went to grab a glass, then turned back to him, “Any preference?”

He shrugged. She chose the brand herself, and poured the clear liquid until it halfway filled up the glass. Just as she slid it over, he felt the presence of someone beside him.

“Sasuke?”

Sasuke’s eyes widened, because he knew that voice very well, even if it was a lot deeper now.

He slowly turned his head, eyes taking in what he realized would’ve be the man he’d planned to approach. Except, that man wasn’t just some man, it was Naruto Uzumaki, standing four inches taller and much bulkier than Sasuke remembered.

Sasuke swallowed thickly, but couldn’t find the right words to say. It didn’t help that Sasuke had walked over with the intention of getting laid.

Naruto frowned, “Oh, right,” he said and made to walk away.

“Wait,” Sasuke said, stopping him. He took a long sip of his vodka, and motioned for Naruto to sit in the stool next to him. 

Naruto sighed and sat down. Sasuke observed his face, still as handsome as ever, even more so now probably. But more importantly, it was the expression on his face that was making Sasuke wonder. He opened his mouth to speak, but Naruto beat him to it.

“Long time no see, huh? What brings you here?”

Sasuke gave him a look, then nodded over at the table where Sakura was sitting. Naruto turned to see the group of girls chatting, recognizing the pink-haired one instantly as someone he’d seen Sasuke hanging around with in high school.

“Ah,” Naruto said with a slow nod. “So, why’re you drinking over here?”

Sasuke took another sip, and ran a hand through his hair before he answered, “I had been planning to seduce someone.”

Naruto bristled, then quickly looked around to see who might have caught Sasuke’s attention.

Sasuke chuckled, but didn’t reveal who it was; not yet, anyway. Naruto quickly gave up on trying to figure it out and said, “Oh okay,” instead.

“Why are _you_ here? Aren’t you a little far from home?” Sasuke asked as he finished his drink. To his knowledge, Naruto should be on the other side of the state in their hometown. He’d remembering overhearing something about Naruto attending community college after high school.

Naruto rose his hand at the bartender instead of answering. He ordered a beer, and Sasuke assumed that must’ve been what he was drinking before Sasuke had come over.

Naruto waited until he’d gotten his drink to answer, “I started school at the university nearby.”

Sasuke’s eyebrow arched at this, “Which one?” He wondered if Naruto had transferred to his school.

Naruto answered, “Tomson.” Sasuke went to the neighboring college, Mooresville State. He was both relieved and a little disappointed. “Three years of community college and I’m only a sophomore,” Naruto said next, laughing bitterly. Sasuke wondering if that was why Naruto was here drinking alone. Though that felt a bit dramatic.

Sasuke ordered another drink. The question spiraling in the back of his head begged to know how far this would go. He hadn’t had sex in a while, and just being within a few inches of Naruto sparked a craving within him that he’d reluctantly buried long ago. His fingers twitched to reach out and touch Naruto, his dick pushed against his pants at the prospect of getting off with the one person who set Sasuke’s skin on fire without even trying.

“My girlfriend dumped me. Long distance didn’t work for her, I guess,” Naruto said out of the blue.

Sasuke made a face at that, that he thought might appear sympathetic. Naruto didn’t buy it.

“I get it,” Naruto said after just one glance, “You probably don’t care.”

Sasuke bit his lip and looked away. If anything, he was more excited over the news than he should be, but he wouldn’t tell Naruto that.

Naruto peeked at him, “Well, aren’t you gonna say that I’m wrong?”

Sasuke let out a short chuckle, “Would that make you feel better?” He smirked after that.

Naruto slowly smiled, and his smile turned into a small laugh. He shrugged and whispered, “Maybe.”

Sasuke grabbed his glass in a tighter grip and drank a considerable amount, nearly downing it. _Fuck_ , he’d thought while watching Naruto beside him. He was looking deeply into his beer and biting his lip like he was thinking something over in his head. Sasuke wished that he could bite it for him. Naruto was so effortlessly attractive, it was irritating.

“So, you’re drinking because your girlfriend dumped you?” Sasuke asked, deterring his own thoughts before they became out of control.

Naruto grunted and gave him a half-nod, “Sort of.”

“Do you wish she hadn’t dumped you?”

Naruto made a face, scrunching his nose while he drank a bit more of his beer. He answered after a moment, “I don’t know.”

“That’s not really an answer,” Sasuke pointed out. 

Naruto laughed weakly and shrugged, “Well, she didn’t really…” he stopped himself. 

Sasuke rose an inquisitive brow, watching the way Naruto’s body language told him he was getting uncomfortable. It only made him more interested. 

“She didn’t what?” Sasuke pried.

Naruto huffed out a deep breath as he completed his thought, “She didn’t like to… _you know_.” The implication was clear enough.

Sasuke let out a deep chuckle and Naruto’s cheeks reddened. 

He pouted and pointed a finger at Sasuke’s face, “It’s not funny.”

Sasuke shrugged, “It’s a little funny.” 

Naruto’s mouth twisted; he was obviously fighting back a smile of his own. “She had like, an intimacy issue. There wasn’t anything I could do about it,” he tried to reason.

Sasuke snorted at this and said, “ _Sure_.” He rolled his eyes mockingly and Naruto’s mouth gaped in response. 

“It wasn’t like I didn’t know what I was doing,” Naruto said, blushing now.

Sasuke smirked, “Oh, I’m sure.” It was supposed to come out in a teasing sort of way, but Sasuke had a feeling Naruto heard something else in his words, because Naruto immediately straightened and cleared his throat.

Sasuke shook his head, focusing again on his drink, while Naruto resumed his beer. It was after a short moment of shared, slightly uncomfortable, silence that Naruto spoke again.

“Look Sasuke,” Naruto started; his tone different, serious now. “I’m sorry about how I treated you back in high school. That sucked, I know. I sucked. I thought about it a lot after we graduated. You didn’t deserve that.”

Sasuke nodded, quietly accepting the apology, even if it wasn’t necessary. Sasuke hadn’t been overly fond of the way people treated him, but it wasn’t like it made him feel particularly bad about himself.

Naruto gave him a long look and said, “That’s it?”

“What’s it?”

Naruto rolled his eyes, “You’re just gonna nod? I just apologized for treating you like shit...”

Sasuke shrugged.

Naruto shook his head, laughing as he said, “You’re so weird.”

Sasuke smirked, “So, I’ve been told.”

Naruto’s laughter dissolved into a smile, while Sasuke leaned against the bar and gave him a look that felt like it was undressing him. Naruto didn’t look completely deterred.

“Have you ever been with a man before?” Sasuke asked and Naruto’s face twisted at the question. Sasuke almost laughed.

“What? N-no, I haven’t,” he tried to laugh it off, but it came out a bit awkward.

Sasuke finished off his second drink, finally feeling it loosen him up a bit, he asked, “Would you like to try it?”

Naruto sputtered, unable to think of actual words. He was completely flustered, and it only made Sasuke find him more endearing. He wanted to devour him.

Naruto answered once he’d somewhat collected himself, “No, I uh... I don’t know about that. That’s not really my area.”

Sasuke shrugged again, looking like he didn’t care. He said, “Buy me a drink.”

Naruto looked a bit confused. Still flushed he said, “Uh, okay.”

Sasuke ordered another vodka while Naruto slowly nursed his beer.

“Uhm, so why did you ask me that?” Naruto finally said, turning his glass like it was a nervous habit.

Sasuke smirked over the rim of his glass and said, “I told you I came over here to seduce someone.”

Naruto’s eyebrows drew close, “And?”

Sasuke drank some of his vodka, placed the glass aside and leaned closer to Naruto. He said in a low voice, “Well, he turned out to be an idiot I knew back in high school.”

Naruto opened his mouth, and all that came out was a small, “Oh.”

Sasuke leaned back again, watching the way Naruto squirmed in his stool.

Naruto cleared his throat and asked, “Are you disappointed?”

Sasuke smirked, but didn’t say anything.

He could see the way Naruto’s cheeks were turning red. Naruto seemed to ignore the heat all together when he asked next, “Do you always pick up guys in bars?”

“Not really.” It was the truth. He rarely approached people in bars.

Naruto thought about that. “Then, why did you decide to tonight?”

Sasuke felt a bit bold after that, and should it backfire, he’d blame it on the drinks. He reached out and rubbed his thumb over Naruto’s earlobe, feeling the way it made the blonde shudder.

“I don’t know,” Sasuke answered. “I had a good feeling about him.” His eyes were half-lidded and looking directly into Naruto’s that were filled with curiosity.

Naruto swallowed thickly, making no move to push Sasuke away. So, Sasuke ventured further, letting his hand slip past Naruto’s ear and pulling his fingers through his soft hair.

Naruto took a long drag of his beer, before he admitted, “You know, in high school, I actually had a little crush on you.”

“Oh yeah?” Sasuke said, playing with the small hairs on the back of Naruto’s neck.

Naruto laughed. He was squirming in his seat so much, Sasuke wasn’t sure if it was his nerves or if he needed to use the bathroom. Naruto swallowed some more beer, building up a bit more confidence, and said, “It wasn’t anything—y’know? It was just… I thought you were kind of cute… for a guy. It was weird,” he shook his head, looking ready to retract everything, but Sasuke wouldn’t allow it. It was too late, Sasuke wouldn’t let Naruto back out of this.

“I felt the same way,” Sasuke said, and Naruto tensed, looking genuinely shocked.

“No, you hated me,” he said, as if he was so sure of himself. “You always glared at me, and you used to call me a dumbass.”

Sasuke chuckled, unable to help himself. Naruto started to smile a little, but his eyes betrayed him. They searched Sasuke’s face, looking for some sort of clue. Sasuke didn’t know what Naruto expected to find.

“I didn’t hate you,” Sasuke said when he couldn’t think of anything better.

Naruto didn’t look like he was fully buying it, but the tension in his shoulders was starting to dissipate.

A few seconds passed where they just stared at each other. Naruto gulped and Sasuke watched the way his Adam’s apple bobbed. Naruto followed his eyes, then let his own take in the sight of Sasuke’s lips, half open. Sasuke’s tongue darted out to wet them, and Naruto flinched, as if he were keeping himself at bay.

Then abruptly, Naruto broke out of the trance. He grabbed his beer and finished it off in one big gulp. He looked like he was about to pay his bill and then head out. “I should,” Naruto started to say while pulling out his wallet.

Sasuke cut him off before he could finish his thought, “Come back to my dorm.”

Naruto froze, his fingers in the middle of pulling out a couple bills. It was a few seconds before he’d managed to get them out, place them on the bar and then look back at Sasuke, “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Sasuke tilted his head, “What do you mean?”

Naruto licked his lips and his face was almost completely red. He squirmed in his seat again, looking up to avoid Sasuke’s intense eyes while he said, “It’s just, I don’t... I just broke up with my girlfriend. This...”

Sasuke stopped him with a hand on Naruto’s knee. He felt the way Naruto twitched, but didn’t pull away. “It doesn’t have to be anything special.”

Naruto looked torn, but in the end, he gave Sasuke a shaky nod.

Sasuke felt like cheering or patting himself on the back for his efforts. He did neither.

They got up from the bar and made for the exit. Sasuke caught Sakura’s wide eyes as they went. She pointed and mouthed, _“Is that Naruto?”_

Sasuke smirked and waved instead of giving any sort of answer.

He didn’t feel too bad about ditching her. She seemed to be getting along well with Ino, anyway.

Outside, the air was cold. It was August, meaning the weather wasn’t quite sure if it should be hot or cold. Tonight, it chose to lean closer to the latter. Sasuke’s thin sweater wasn’t enough to fend off the chill, but he didn’t look as bothered as he felt.

Naruto shuffled beside him, looking more nervous now. It made Sasuke wonder if this was okay. To his knowledge, Naruto wasn’t gay. Not really, anyway. Admitting you had a crush on the guy everyone called a “girly fag” wasn’t much of an indicator. Naruto was likely only indulging because of some desperate attempt at a rebound. But, a bigger, darker, part of Sasuke didn’t care. He was finally getting what he wanted, and that trumped any guilt he might have felt about luring this seemingly innocent Naruto back into the closed, privacy of his dorm room.

“I hate the cold,” Naruto admitted halfheartedly as they made their way to Sasuke’s campus.

“I don’t mind it so much,” Sasuke said. It was the truth. He preferred the cold much more to the heat. Especially in the city, where it was sweltering and didn’t provide much for shade.

The conversation ended there, and it was a good thing the campus was so close. Naruto constantly had the look of a man ready to make his escape. Even as they waited for the elevator to take them up to Sasuke’s floor, Naruto bounced his leg like he was ready to run.

It wasn’t until they’d entered Sasuke’s room that Naruto spoke up, “Maybe we shouldn’t—”

Sasuke pressed a hand to his chest as Naruto made a move towards the door. He looked completely flushed now, and the only emotion Sasuke could see in his bright blue eyes was uncertainty.

“Why are you so afraid?” Sasuke could probably give a few guesses to that, but he also doubted that Naruto would come all the way here if there wasn’t a part of him that wanted this too.

Naruto swallowed thickly and ran a hand through his hair before he answered, “I just… this is weird.”

“Weird?” Sasuke tried not to take offense to his choice wording, but his face gave him away.

Naruto scrambled to clean up his words, “Not like that. Just—I’ve never done this. You know? Not even with a girl. And you’re like an old friend.”

“We’ve never been friends,” Sasuke corrected.

Naruto huffed, “Okay, you know what I mean. And, I don’t know; isn’t this strange? You and me. This,” he motioned around at the rest of the room.

Sasuke scoffed and crossed his arms, “You’re overthinking this. It’s just sex.” Naruto blanched at the word, turning almost completely white.

It took him a moment to collect himself, and when he did, Sasuke could see his shoulders relax. “Okay,” Naruto said, sounding like he’d made up his mind.

“Okay?” Sasuke wanted to confirm, and Naruto gave him a single nod.

Sasuke didn’t wait any longer. He grabbed his shirt at the bottom and pulled it over his head, making his hair splay out of order over his face. Naruto took a moment to stare, mouth hanging open an inch as he got his first look at Sasuke’s bare chest. It was surprisingly well-toned.

Sasuke kicked his shoes to the side, pulled off his socks, then quickly stripped himself of his pants and boxers.

Now, completely naked and mostly hard, he looked up at Naruto who was fully dressed and still just staring.

“Are you turned off?” Sasuke asked.

Naruto jumped, snapping his eyes back up to Sasuke’s face as if he had just been brought back to reality. He fidgeted, shuffled his feet, then quickly shook his head.

Sasuke crossed his arms, confident enough with his body that he didn’t feel the need to cover himself, or hide his arousal. He raised a brow and nodded at Naruto, “Get undressed.”

Naruto nodded and did as he was told. He pulled his shirt off, then worked on his shoes and pants, peeking at Sasuke in between each article of clothing.

Sasuke’s lips tugged up into a smirk as he watched Naruto’s skittish behavior. His skin was heating up with each new expanse of skin Naruto revealed. He’d _definitely_ grown since the last time Sasuke’d seen him. Sasuke could hardly keep himself steady as Naruto undressed himself. And he was going so agonizingly slow, Sasuke thought he might pull his hair out while Naruto undid each button on his pants. He pushed them down first, and hesitated when he’d gotten to his boxers. He was tinting, his erection barely contained by the thin layer of fabric. It was too much to look at. Sasuke couldn’t wait any longer. He walked over, surprising Naruto enough to make him freeze.

He stood a few inches away and gripped the back of Naruto’s boxers with both hands. Naruto sucked in a breath and Sasuke looked up, into his eyes, waiting for some sort of affirmation.

Naruto nodded, and Sasuke slipped the boxers down his hips, letting them fall to the floor. He didn’t waste time after that. He pushed forward, closing the gap between them and relishing in the way Naruto hissed when their arousals touched for the first time. He gripped Naruto’s ass, pulling him close and rolling his hips, watching with intent, sluggish eyes as Naruto rolled his head back and moaned.

Sasuke leaned forward and grazed Naruto’s neck with his sharp teeth before he whispered, “Get on the bed.”

Naruto snapped out of it, reluctantly breaking away to move over to the twin tucked in the corner of the room. He sat down, looking red all over and painfully hard while he watched Sasuke disappear into his bathroom.

Sasuke came back with a condom and a bottle of lube. He tossed the condom to Naruto, who’d barely caught it before it hit the floor.

As soon as he’d gotten close enough, Sasuke crawled up and straddled Naruto’s hips. Naruto just watched dumbly, holding the condom to his chest while Sasuke squirted the lube onto his fingers.

“What are you doing?” Naruto asked, eyebrows turned upward as Sasuke’s hand disappeared behind his back.

Sasuke lifted himself, gritting his teeth as he prodded his hole with his first finger. Naruto gasped, and Sasuke assumed he didn’t need an answer, but he gave him one anyway. “It’s not like I can trust a virgin to do this for me.”

Naruto balked, looking offended, “I’m not a virgin.”

Sasuke snorted, “Yeah, you are.” He slipped another finger inside and squeezed Naruto’s shoulder with his free hand. It really had been a while, and he was feeling it now that he had fully started to pull and stretch his muscles.

Naruto looked unsure of what to do. He just sat there, staring with his mouth half-open, still clutching the condom, but harder now, like he might just bust the wrapping open.

Sasuke looked into his eyes, dark and clouded with need now, and smirked. Naruto reached a hand up, cupping it around Sasuke’s cheek as if he had a compulsive need to do so. He leaned forward and Sasuke froze, immediately leaning back and out of reach.

“Don’t kiss me,” Sasuke said, voice terse, and void of the flirty nature he’d had the entire night before it.

Naruto’s eyes widened. He quickly retracted his hand and nodded, though obviously looked put out. Sasuke ignored it, along with the tight feeling it produced in his chest. He continued loosening himself, adding another finger to distract from that pesky feeling.

When he’d finished Naruto was still staring, the condom still wrapped in a tight fist. Sasuke eased his tension by flicking Naruto’s forehead with his dry hand.

“Wha—oh,” Naruto said, quickly realizing that he hadn’t done what was so obviously implied when Sasuke had initially handed him the rubber.

Sasuke shifted so that Naruto had more room to get the condom on. He watched Naruto tear the wrapping, pull the latex ring out and begin to roll it down. Unable to help it, Sasuke reached out to help Naruto pull it the rest of the way down, drinking in the sounds Naruto made as his hand squeezed over his dick.

Naruto leaned back and used his hands on the bed to prop himself up, allowing Sasuke to do the rest.

Sasuke took that as an invitation to stroke the length of Naruto’s cock, appreciating the girth and heaviness of it. Naruto bit his lip, whimpering when Sasuke rolled his hand around the head before pulling it back down the shaft.

Sasuke sat up even more and pushed Naruto down to lie flat on the bed. He scooted forward on his knees, and positioned himself right above Naruto’s dick. It twitched with need, and Sasuke took a second to lick his lips hungrily as he watched it shake with anticipation. It didn’t compare, however, to the feeling of pushing down, letting it slowly fill him up.

Naruto immediately reached out and grabbed Sasuke’s hips in a tight grip. “Fuck—Sasuke! This is too… it’s so.”

“Tight?” Sasuke offered as a suggestion, voice breathless as he let himself adjust to the feeling of Naruto inside him.

Naruto groaned and nodded. He closed his eyes and his head fell back. His hips shifted impatiently. He wanted to feel more, but Sasuke wasn’t moving. He was just sitting while his muscles flexed around Naruto in a way that was nearly painful.

And then he realized, Sasuke was looking right at him, smirking like such a, “Bastard,” Naruto whispered the word without meaning to.

Sasuke’s smirk widened, and Naruto gave up the last ounce of chivalry he had left. He wrapped an arm around Sasuke’s waist, pulled out all the way and rolled until Sasuke was on his back.

“Oh? And what are you planning to do?” Sasuke said, lifting his chin up and looking cheeky.

Naruto laughed and shook his head, “Smug bastard.” He pushed himself in again and Sasuke arched his back at the sudden intrusion. Naruto didn’t wait after that, he’d given up on patience. He pulled out and pushed back in at a steady pace at first, then increasing with time.

Sasuke gasped and moaned at the feeling. Naruto was clumsy, but it didn’t stop him from brushing against Sasuke’s prostate, sending shocks of pleasure vibrating throughout his body. It felt insane, like electricity was sparking each of his nerves into overdrive.

Sasuke grabbed himself, intensifying the feeling by fisting his own cock while Naruto thrusted his, harder now.

This was real. This was Naruto, deep inside of him, pulling in and out like each second mattered. Just looking up into Naruto’s eyes made his body sink with pleasure. He wanted to feel more of him. He was desperate for it.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s legs, spread them and bent them closer to Sasuke’s chest. It opened him up even wider, and allowed Naruto to push in more comfortably. He pulled out, nearly all the way, then snapped his hips, pushing himself all the way in. Sasuke lurched forward, but Naruto didn’t let him disrupt the movement too much. He held Sasuke down with a strong hand on his chest, and continued fucking him with the same powerful thrusts.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s wrist, too delirious to think to do anything else, and used his other hand to twist his hair into a tight fist. He bit his lip, while his body wracked with this indescribable sensation. This wasn’t what he’d imagined all those years ago. This was much different, and so much more intense than he’d ever thought it could be. Each thrust Naruto gave sent a unique, more intense wave of pleasure. Sasuke couldn’t do anything but helplessly whimper and moan like a quivering mess.

Naruto was starting to sweat, pushing harder and faster into Sasuke.

Sasuke released Naruto’s wrist, succumbing to the feeling now. Naruto took this as an opportunity to explore Sasuke’s chest; a flat chest that was so different from what he was used to. Sasuke could only imagine what Naruto was thinking as he flattened a palm over Sasuke’s peck, stroking down as if he was unsure of something. He imagined Naruto was looking at his chest and wishing there was something to grab onto, wishing that his waist was curvy, wishing that his skin was softer. It built up a sickening taste in the back of his throat.

He didn’t want to think about why, because he shouldn’t care that Naruto was probably imagining something else while he drove into him with an incredible amount of determination. He wouldn’t let it get to him, but he also wouldn’t give Naruto the opportunity to continue whatever thoughts might be crossing his mind. He growled and pulled Naruto close to his chest without warning. Naruto paused, confused and about to ask if Sasuke wanted him to stop. It wasn’t until Sasuke shifted his weight and forced Naruto to roll back over that he understood.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s hands and pressed them onto the bed above his head. He moved his hips, slowly at first, then gradually picked up speed once he’d gotten used to the new position. Naruto’s hands twitched to touch him, but Sasuke wouldn’t allow it. He kept a steady hold, tightening his grip each time he moved down and felt all of Naruto inside of him.

He was close, and looking at Naruto beneath him made Sasuke itch to cum. He wanted to see it, he wanted to drench Naruto in it, he wanted to watch Naruto enjoy it. The need was becoming so strong, that suddenly…

Naruto gasped when he felt the warm liquid shoot onto his chest. Sasuke was pulled too deep into his orgasm to care if it had turned Naruto off. But, apparently it hadn’t.

Naruto gave a few more powerful thrusts before he’d closed his eyes and let out gasping type of moan. And if Naruto’s face wasn’t enough of an indication, the feeling of Naruto’s dick spasming inside of him, told him that Naruto had just reached the end.

They slowed down until their orgasms had successfully passed. Sasuke’s arms were shaking, so he relaxed the grip he had on Naruto’s wrist to ease the muscles in his arms. Naruto slipped one of his hands free, and ran it up Sasuke’s back, then down again, slow and soothingly.

Sasuke felt compelled to meet Naruto’s eyes. He searched them, looking for something, regret mainly. But, when they were locked with his, he wasn’t so sure what he saw. Maybe excitement? Embarrassment? Bliss? He didn’t let himself dwell on it. His body was too damn exhausted. He just wanted to collapse and curl up against Naruto, but he wouldn’t allow himself to do that either.

He got up, instead, ignoring the way Naruto hissed as he was forced from Sasuke’s body.

Naruto sat up as Sasuke lifted off of the bed. He looked down at himself, finally realizing the fluids that were slowly dripping down his stomach. He scrunched his face at it while he pulled the spent condom off and tied it at the opening.

Sasuke walked in and out of his bathroom in seconds. He kneeled down in front of Naruto with a couple paper towels in hand and Naruto simply watched while Sasuke wiped the fluids from him.

Naruto cleared his throat, “Sasuke…”

Sasuke looked up, eyes carefully masked of any real emotion. Naruto swallowed as Sasuke offered a low, “Hn?” He looked back down to finish wiping the mess, then stood and waited for Naruto to speak.

“Uh, that was really…” Naruto paused to think of a proper word. He settled on, “good.”

Sasuke chuckled, but didn’t comment. It was good. It was better than good. He half thought he could go for a second round. But, that was dangerous. He’d gotten what he’d wanted, now Naruto should leave.

He took the condom from Naruto and wrapped it within the paper towels. He walked over and dumped the bundle in the trash, then lifted Naruto’s pants and tossed them towards him. Naruto easily caught them, along with his boxers that were thrown next.

“You should leave,” Sasuke said, walking over to his dresser to find a clean pair of underwear. He found a one and slipped them on, then walked over to his own crumpled pants to retrieve his phone.

Naruto looked down at the clothes in his hands, then quickly nodded. “Oh, yeah. Okay, sure.” He stood and slipped his boxers on. While he worked on his pants, Sasuke sat at his desk and turned on his laptop. He was scrolling through his phone while he waited for the computer to load.

Naruto stared at the back of Sasuke’s head, pants half way up his legs as if he were waiting for something. After a while, he shook his head and finished pulling his pants up, then walked over to grab his shirt.

Once it was on, he went to stand by Sasuke’s desk. Sasuke had opened up the document he was working on before leaving with Sakura, content on finishing his paper while Naruto made his way out. His phone buzzed on his desk and he lifted it to see the incoming message.

**Sakura: WHY ARE YOU IGNORING MY CALLS?!**

Sasuke smirked at it, then placed it to the side. He would call her once Naruto left. Which, speaking of…

He turned to see Naruto behind him, standing over his shoulder. “Do you need something?”

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he said, “I was just thinking…”

“Thinking about what?” Sasuke asked, turning back to face his computer now that it was fully loaded. He started typing, pulling up the articles he’d been using for his assignment, while Naruto thought of what he wanted to say.

Seconds went by before Naruto blurted out, “Did you want to do this again… maybe?”

Sasuke froze. He was in no way expecting Naruto to suggest a continuation. In fact, he was more so expecting Naruto to freak out or blame Sasuke for turning him gay or something equally as tiresome.

Sasuke smirked when he turned back this time, watching Naruto squirm for a moment before he said, “What do you suggest?”

Naruto shrugged, looking unsure even as the words came out of his mouth, “Maybe like a ‘friends with benefits’ type of thing?”

Sasuke scoffed and shook his head, “We’re not friends,” he’d said for the second time that night.

Naruto huffed, “Okay fine, bastard. Just _people_ … with benefits. That sound better to you?”

“Much,” Sasuke said, just to get under Naruto’s skin.

Naruto nodded, and fidgeted some more. Sasuke realized Naruto really wasn’t kidding when he’d said he’d never done this before.

Naruto turned like he was about to leave, but stopped himself and asked, “Can I have your number?”

Sasuke eyed him, then his phone. He gave it a second of thought, then lifted it and held it out to Naruto.

“Don’t text or call me unless it’s important,” Sasuke warned while Naruto tapped his number out, then sent a text to himself so that he could save Sasuke’s number in return.

Naruto snorted out a laugh and joked, “What? Like ‘Sasuke, hurry. I wanna fuck you’?” He bobbed his head and cackled as he spoke.

Sasuke didn’t laugh with him. He smirked and shrugged and said, “Yeah. Something like that.”

Naruto’s laughter died down at the seriousness in Sasuke’s tone. He cleared his throat and handed Sasuke’s phone back, “I should go.”

Sasuke chuckled, accepting it, then watched as Naruto slipped his socks and shoes on.

“Well,” Naruto said once he was fully dressed and ready to go. “I’ll uh… call you.”

“Not too often, I hope,” Sasuke said as he turned back to his computer.

Naruto shook his head at him, even though Sasuke couldn’t see it, and walked out without another word.

As soon as he was gone, Sasuke let out a deep breath. A strange feeling blossomed in his chest as he tried to calm himself down. He didn’t know what this was. It felt strangely close to an anxiety attack, but that wasn’t quite it. He felt hot all over and flushed as he allowed himself to surrender to the feeling Naruto had let behind. Now that he was alone, he couldn’t contain it anymore.

His phone buzzed, shaking him from his reverie long enough for him to see who was calling. It was Sakura. He tapped the screen to connect the call and held it up to his ear.

“Sakura,” he breathed out into the receiver.

Sakura made a noise and said, “Ew, what the fuck are you doing? Why didn’t you answer the first ten times? And did I seriously see you leave the bar with _Naruto_?”

He disregarded her questions for now, and asked, “Where are you?” He didn’t hear the noise from the bar. It was oddly quiet on her end.

“I’m with Ino,” she said in a hushed tone.

Sasuke chuckled and was about to speak on it, when Sakura cut him off knowingly.

“Okay no. We didn’t do anything, you pervert. I just walked her to her dorm. She was really drunk… she’s asleep now.”

“And I’m sure you didn’t peek under her skirt,” Sasuke joked, because he knew she wouldn’t.

Sakura gasped, “You’re disgusting. And we’re changing the subject. What happened? I know that was Naruto. Why were you with Naruto?” The way she finished her words was like she had a bad taste in her mouth. She had never been very fond of the blonde.

He, once again, ignored her questions in favor of saying, “I want you to come over.”

Sakura sucked her teeth, “Now?” She was whining.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, hoping that she could _feel_ it on the other end, “I thought Ino was asleep. Were you planning on watching her?”

She sucked in a breath, “Fine! Asshole. I’m coming over. And I wasn’t going to watch her sleep, okay. I was just—You know what? Never mind.” She hung up.

He knew she would be over soon. He placed his phone to the side and ran both his hands through his hair. He still felt hot. The lingering feeling Naruto left behind was still there, burning inside of him like a parasite. He itched as he thought about it over again in his head. He felt himself getting hard, and palmed himself through his boxers.

He’d thought he would get it out of his system, that the longing he’d felt towards Naruto since high school would go away now that he’d finally done exactly what he’d imagined doing since the moment they’d locked eyes in that gymnasium. He’d thought that this one time would be enough, and then he could get on with his life, no more thoughts in the back of his head about the _cute blonde from first period_. But he’d been sorely mistaken.

A low groan pushed past his lips as he continued stroking himself, fully intent on getting off to the thought of what was still fresh in his mind from his time with Naruto.

But the harsh knocks on his door killed any ideas of finishing that he might have had.

He grumbled and got up in a huff to answer the door.

When he did, Sakura immediately covered her mouth and pointed down at his crotch. “You have a boner,” she said, her voice muffled by her hand.

Sasuke looked down, then back up at Sakura. He ignored her shock, “You got here fast.”

She dropped her hand and pointed a thumb behind her with the other. She explained, “Ino lives on the floor below you.”

Sasuke nodded slowly. Seconds later he blurted out, “We had sex,” then turned and walked over to his bed.

Sakura stared after him, holding the door open for herself as she watched her friend from afar. “You did what?”

Sasuke beckoned her over and said, “I’m not speaking to you with the door open like that.”

Sakura pushed through into the dorm, looking annoyed, but also anxious to know exactly what had transpired after the two left the bar.

She pulled Sasuke’s desk chair over towards the bed, and sat in it expectantly. He eyed the chair and Sakura scoffed, pointing at the bed with a look of disgust. “There is no way I’m sitting on that bed. You just had sex with fucking _Naruto the Bullet_?”

Sasuke nearly laughed, but steeled his expression, “Don’t call him that.”

Sakura laughed in spite of him, “That’s who he is, Sasuke! The captain of the fucking football team, who you had a massive fucking crush on even though he acted like every other asshole in that ass-backwards school.”

Sasuke squirmed, “It wasn’t _massive._ ”

Sakura stared, but didn’t try to fight him. She shook her head and said, “Whatever. What happened?”

Sasuke sighed and laid across his bed, “It just sort of happened.”

“Sex with your high school crush doesn’t just happen,” Sakura said with an exaggerated roll of her eyes.

“Will you stop calling him that?” He asked blandly, knowing she wouldn’t.

“Not gonna happen,” she said. He sucked his teeth. She went on, “So, what happened to all that macho bullshit from before? Didn’t he used to hang around those guys who called you the Twink Fairy.”

Sasuke smirked at that one, it _had_ been the most creative.

“It’s not funny,” Sakura pointed out.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, “It wasn’t anything. It was just sex. And that’s all it’s going to be.” He realized he probably shouldn’t have said that last bit.

“I’m sorry?” She tilted her head, looking like he’d just told her he was trying out for college cheerleading.

“Forget about it,” he said quickly.

“No. No, you’re not seriously considering doing it again? Like… like some regular booty call.” She laughed a little, and he laughed with her despite the implications.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I wouldn’t call it that,” he reasoned.

“Well,” Sakura said, sobering. “What would you call it then?”

Sasuke shrugged, “Satisfying our needs?”

Sakura groaned, covering her face with both hands. Sasuke didn’t know why she always had to be so dramatic. “Oh, my God. For such a smart guy, you can be such a dumbass.”

Sasuke sat up and glared, “What?”

“I’m not even gonna say it. You’re gonna figure this one out on your own,” she got up after that. Sasuke frowned at her retreating back.

“Where are you going?” He asked, not willing to say that he wanted her to stay, even though she knew him well enough that he didn’t have to.

She turned and pointed at him, “You got another thing coming if you think I’m laying a finger on that bed before you wash those sheets.”

Sasuke huffed, and Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.

“Good night, loser. Hopefully by morning you’ll see that this idea is shit,” Sakura called over her shoulder, then walked out the door.

Sasuke tossed his pillow in the direction she’d went, not caring that it hit the door with a loud thud. He laid back again and stared up at his ceiling. He decided Sakura didn’t know what she was talking about. Even as he snuck his hand into his boxers, stroking himself back to life because the images in the back of his head were extremely visceral, he told himself that she was wrong. This was only sex. That was okay. That’s what he’d wanted. That’s all it would ever be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! First chapter down, one more to go! What did you guys think?? I'm excited to see your reactions to this one~ 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Hope you're looking forward to chapter 2! 
> 
> Until then~
> 
> (P.S. I know a lot of you are waiting for me to update A Place Far From Home. It's coming very soon, so don't be mad at me)


	2. Chapter 2

Somehow, they’d settled on Wednesdays and Fridays.

It made perfect sense. Naruto’s college was only a mile walk from Sasuke’s. He didn’t have class on Wednesday and Sasuke had early morning classes then, so it was a logical choice to meet up that night. And Fridays just sort of… happened. They’d stuck to Sasuke’s room, not wanting to take whatever they were doing anywhere else. Plus, Naruto had roommates, and Sasuke would never…

But, Sasuke made sure to set strict rules. 

“This stays here. I’m not coming to your place and I’m not meeting you anywhere. Don’t try to kiss me. No staying over. No coming by without my permission. No leaving your shit here. No drunk sex, so don’t even bother coming over if you’re wasted. And no telling anyone. Who knows what type of idiots you hang around with if high school is any testament to your judge of character.”

Naruto was just pulling on his shirt as Sasuke was saying this. It was the first week of their arrangement, and Naruto was still coming off his orgasm high while Sasuke was pratting on about these rules. It didn’t help that Sasuke took too easily to sitting around naked after sex. It was far too distracting.

Once Naruto’d gotten his shirt situated and was buttoning his jeans, he asked, “Didn’t you have, like, four drinks the first time we did it?”

Sasuke scoffed, “Three, and I wasn’t drunk. I was tipsy. I’m also not a sloppy drunk.”

Naruto sighed, rolling his eyes and looking thoroughly exhausted. “Anything else?” he asked.

He was just lying on his bed, completely bare, not bothering to look at Naruto as he answered, “Don’t call me during the day.”

Naruto scoffed, but nodded begrudgingly. “Whatever you say,” he grumbled as he made his way towards the door. He spared Sasuke a glance and licked his lips as his eyes trailed down his body. He looked like he was ready to break all of Sasuke’s rules in that moment. But, he didn’t. He just shook his head and walked out.

Another week passed after that, and Naruto had broken one of the rules.

Or, at least, Sasuke had thought so.

He was in his campus’ library, looking through the shelves to find the right textbook that would help him with his research assignment. He’d turned out of the row, moving onto the next one when he’d spotted him.

Naruto, sitting at one of the tables and focused hard on an open book. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him, watching as Naruto flipped a page and scribbled some words down in a messy looking notebook. He rolled his eyes as he approached.

“What are you doing here? I thought I made myself clear,” Sasuke said as soon as he was close enough.

Naruto jumped and looked up, eyes wide as if he was shocked to see Sasuke there. “Oh. What? No, I’m just studying, Sasuke,” Naruto said quietly, mindful of where they were.

“Why are you studying here? I’m sure you have a very expansive library at your own university,” Sasuke said, putting his hands on his hips.

Naruto ducked his head, looking embarrassed. Sasuke thought for a moment that he’d caught him red handed when a new voice entered.

“Sorry, I’m so late.”

Sasuke looked over in time to see the petit girl with shoulder length black hair, saddling up and breathing hard like she’d been running. She was pretty, and slightly busty. Sasuke didn’t recognize her.

“Oh, it’s okay Hinata,” Naruto said, smiling nervously at her.

“I had to come from the other side of campus. I didn’t realize my class was so far from the library,” she explained, laughing breathlessly as she started setting her things out on the table.

“Nah, it’s okay, really. I read some of the last chapter while you were gone,” Naruto said, and Hinata sat next to him to see.

“Yeah? Did you understand all of the concepts?”

“Sort of, I…” Naruto stopped, looking up at Sasuke who had been quietly watching the interaction.

Sasuke was clenching his fists and gritting his teeth so painfully that it was making his jaw hurt.

“Sorry, uh,” Naruto started, gesturing towards Sasuke and drawing Hinata’s attention on him. “This is Sasuke, he’s—”

“Don’t bother,” Sasuke cut in sharply, and promptly walked away.

When Sasuke had gotten back to his dorm room, he realized that he was pissed. And when he realized he’d forgotten to get that damn textbook he’d been looking for, he’d gotten even more pissed.

He threw his bag onto the floor and kicked it, then collapsed onto his bed with a heavy exhale. His phone buzzed, and he’d hoped it was Sakura.

It wasn’t. And it wasn’t Naruto either (which had pissed him off even more). It was a notification from the dating app he had used. Someone had sent him a picture.

He’d nearly forgotten about the thing, usually dismissing the notifications when they came. Or, at least he had been for the past couple weeks. He decided to open this one, and grimaced at the man who’d sent him a picture of his hairy chest. He deleted it, then blocked the user. He scrolled through other profiles after that, trying to get his mind off of a certain blonde. But it didn’t work. He huffed and tossed his phone to the side and curled over in his bed.

_This sucks._

* * *

It wasn’t until that night that Naruto texted him, and he remembered then that he’d made that rule about Naruto not texting him during the day. It explained why he’d waited five hours to do so. 

**Naruto: You okay?**

Sasuke tapped out his reply.

**Why wouldn’t I be?**

**Naruto: Earlier you looked angry…**

**I wasn’t angry. I was tired.**

He placed his phone down, and when he didn’t immediately get a reply he picked it back up.

**Come over.**

* * *

It wasn’t Wednesday or Friday. It was Thursday, but close enough.

Naruto was thrusting into him from behind. It wasn’t Sasuke’s favorite position, for reasons he wasn’t willing to come to terms with, but it felt amazing. Naruto was able to push in at the perfect angle, striking his prostate even rougher than when Sasuke was on his back.

It also allowed Sasuke to feel less insecure about his face, and how it showed how much he starved for the feeling of Naruto’s girth stretching him from the inside.

He shuddered and panted hard as Naruto jerked his hips faster. Sasuke was sweating, and his arms were shaking as they held him up on the bed. His back was arched because it gave him a chance to let Naruto dig even deeper. It was amazing, and it allowed him to push the images of Naruto with that girl in the library out of the forefront of his mind. All he could think about now was the pleasure, and how he could possibly die from it. Naruto was his, at least for this moment. And Naruto proved it to him, with every push, with every groan, he told Sasuke just how much he craved it too.

“Sasuke—shit… I’m gonna cum. Fuck,” Naruto breathed out the words through his exasperation. They had been going at an intense pace since the moment Naruto’d bent him over.

He seemed to fall over, his chest against Sasuke’s back as he worked his hips to bring them both to their limits. He grabbed one of Sasuke’s hands and interlaced their fingers as he began to slow down. In the back of Sasuke’s mind he was screaming, telling himself that this was far too intimate. But, he’d gripped Naruto’s fingers tightly, because he was close, and Naruto’s change in pace was only bringing him closer. 

Naruto pumped into him more purposefully now, pulling out until it was just the head of his cock inside, then slowly pushing back in. Sasuke made a sound that vibrated from the back of his throat. It shook his body, shaking Naruto along with him.

Naruto grit his teeth, feeling the way Sasuke tightened around him. He thrusted one more time and Sasuke’s body seized, while he let out a noise Naruto had never heard before. It was loud, and Sasuke was a little uncomfortable with the fact that his neighbors could probably hear him. But, he couldn’t bring himself to care when he felt that familiar, blinding sensation hit him. It started at his groin as he spilled out onto the bed, and crawled its way up his abdomen to his chest. His muscles tightened out of instinct, and Naruto let out a strangled noise of his own when he came next.

They collapsed onto the mattress, Naruto falling heavily on top of Sasuke as they landed. Both out of breath, neither were willing to move right away as they recovered, even if Sasuke was a little disgusted by the stickiness he felt pricking at the skin of his stomach from the soiled sheets.

Naruto’s hips were still moving, only slightly now, as he rode out the rest of his orgasm. He groaned when he was finished and completely relaxed against Sasuke’s back with a breathy chuckle. He finally let go of Sasuke’s hand and pushed himself up, pulling out all in one movement. 

Sasuke slowly turned over and watched Naruto get up to discard the spent condom.

As his eyes followed Naruto’s movements around his small dorm room, he pulled a hand through his sweaty hair and held it back to keep the damp bangs from touching his face.

Naruto grabbed his boxers and slipped them on before sitting on the floor and resting his back against the bed.

Sasuke’s fingers flinched, because he felt the strange desire to run his fingers through Naruto’s hair. He looked away before he was overcome by the temptation.

Just as the silence settled in, and their breathing evened out, Sasuke blurted, “Who was that girl?”

Naruto turned his head and gave him a long look that Sasuke couldn’t quite read, then looked away and said, “Hinata. She’s tutoring me in psych.”

“Hn,” Sasuke didn’t have anything to say to that. He could see Naruto fidgeting with his fingers, and wanted to know why he looked so anxious, but didn’t have the nerve to ask. Or maybe he didn’t know if he’d like the answer. Especially if his answer had anything to do with that girl. 

He ignored the feeling that bubbled up in his chest.

“Don’t you have somewhere else you should be?” Sasuke asked without really meaning to. He wanted Naruto to stay, but he couldn’t ask him that either. He didn’t want to pretend like this could ever really be more than what it was. Who knows when Naruto would come to his senses, come off his recent breakup/rebound high, and go back to having petit little busty girlfriends with short, dark hair and big, creepy fucking eyes.

“Right,” Naruto said, cutting off Sasuke’s train of thought. He scrubbed his face with a hand before getting up. “I should go. I was just cooling off. But, yeah…” Naruto trailed off as he slipped on his jeans. His eyebrows were pinched. He looked irritated. Sasuke opened his mouth to speak just as Naruto’d slipped on his shirt, but he didn’t get the chance. “I’ll uh, see you around,” Naruto mumbled, his voice hollow, then walked out the door without even tying his shoes.

Sasuke huffed. He hated that his skin was prickling with heat and that the sound of the door snapping shut made him feel like he was suffocating. And he’d really hate to admit that Sakura was right.

* * *

Another two weeks passed after that. His relationship with Naruto, for lack of a better word, had been going on for a month. Things were the same, which Sasuke wasn’t sure if he liked or disliked. The only noticeable difference was that Naruto lingered a bit longer after sex. Usually he sat by the bed staring at nothing until he’d found something mundane to talk about, like “How was your day?” and Sasuke would answer “Fine, I guess.” Or something along the lines of: “What’s your favorite color?” and Sasuke would answer “Red”.

One time he’d spent five minutes looking at the books Sasuke kept on his desk and another time he’d asked him “Why don’t you have a TV?” Sasuke’d shrugged. That had been the end of that conversation.

Otherwise, they’d fallen back into their predetermined pattern. Wednesdays and Fridays. Naruto would come over, making sure to text beforehand unless Sasuke texted first. Once he got there they’d undress, have… mind-blowing sex, Naruto would linger for a few strange minutes (which Sasuke was still trying to figure out _why_ ) and then Naruto would leave.

It wasn’t until that fourth week that Naruto did something completely off script.

Sasuke had received a text from Naruto asking if he could come over. Sasuke quickly replied and waited anxiously for Naruto to arrive. Naruto’d said he’d need an hour, and that gave Sasuke enough time to shower and prepare himself beforehand.

So, when that hour came and went, Sasuke answered the door in his boxer briefs, ready for Naruto to throw him down onto the bed or bend him over his desk or push him up against the wall (because that had been particularly exciting), but he balked at the sight of Naruto standing there with a six pack of beer.

Sasuke eyed the case, “What are you doing with that?” 

Naruto smiled, looking a little nervous, but sounding confident, “You don’t like beer?” 

Sasuke shrugged, “It’s okay… I guess.” 

Naruto grinned and pushed past Sasuke into the dorm. “I uh, figured we could just, I don’t know, hang out?”

Sasuke walked over to his bed and sat down, crossing his arms over his chest while Naruto took a seat at his desk. “I thought you wanted to have sex,” Sasuke said honestly, sounding confused. 

Naruto laughed, though was looking even less confident. He said, despite himself, “Isn’t it nice to just chill out once in a while?” 

Sasuke shrugged and Naruto offered him a wide grin in return. He nabbed Sasuke’s laptop, and walked with it from the desk to the bed. Sasuke suddenly felt severely underdressed, so he stood to grab a shirt from his dresser. He found one, a size too big, and walked back over once he’d successfully gotten it over his head.

Naruto stared as he came back, his expression was strange, so Sasuke asked him, “What?” 

Naruto swallowed and shook his head, saying, “Nothing. I just… nothing.”

Sasuke eyed him and his reddening cheeks, but didn’t press for more. He asked instead, “What are you doing?” Because Naruto was typing on Sasuke’s computer as if it was his own.

“Pulling up some music.” 

“Music?” Sasuke asked and peeked at the screen to see that Naruto seemed to be looking for a specific playlist on some site he may have seen Sakura use once or twice.

“Yeah, I mean, you don’t have a TV, so I figured you’re not really into movies and stuff,” Naruto said with a one-armed shrug.

He was correct in that. Sasuke didn’t dislike television, but he’d grown up on books and music. The only TV in the house he’d shared with his brother was in the guest room, and he’d never seen anyone turn it on in the six years he’d lived in that house.

“Okay,” Sasuke said with a nod. “What type of music?”

Naruto turned to face Sasuke with a smile, “Who do you like?”

Sasuke gulped, because he was too suddenly taken by Naruto’s smile. He looked away so that he could properly think of an answer.

“I like The Smiths,” he said after a moment and Naruto’s face practically lit up.

“Okay,” he sung out the word as he typed out something in the site’s search bar. “Aha,” he said when he’d found a good list. He pressed play and the first song that began was _The Charming Man_.

While the melody played, Naruto reached down where he left the case of beers on the floor by the bed and grabbed two.

Naruto placed one in between his legs and pulled out a lighter from his pocket. He popped the first bottle and handed it to Sasuke, who dully accepted it. He popped the cap off his own and took a long swig. While he swallowed, Sasuke asked him, “Did they teach you that in your little football club back in high school?” 

Naruto nearly choked on his beer as he laughed. And then he’d laughed even harder at the way Sasuke’s face twisted in disgust at the beer that dribbled down his chin because of it. 

“I’m sure they taught you how to drink beer too,” Sasuke said next, smirking around the rim of his bottle while he took a sip of his own.

Naruto lightly pushed Sasuke and said through his laughter, “Shut up! First of all, my grandpa taught me that. Secondly, _football club_? Really?”

Sasuke swallowed and allowed himself to chuckle. He joked, “Isn’t that what they call it?”

“Ha. Ha. Whatever. I bet you liked it, us football players running around in our tight pants,” Naruto teased, and Sasuke thought about his words, for a moment, seriously considering them.

He shook his head, “Only a couple of you were worth watching.”

Naruto’s mouth gaped, “A couple? I thought you would say that I was the only one.”

Sasuke snorted and shook his head, “You wish.”

Naruto’s face morphed into another smile. Sasuke’s was too contagious for him to even pretend to be offended. 

The song was still playing, and Naruto turned it up a bit more so that they could really hear Morrissey’s voice. Another three songs played before Naruto opened his mouth again.

“When was the first time you heard them?” Naruto said, pointing at the laptop.

Sasuke thought about this for a second, before he answered, “I was ten. My brother was listening to them in his room and I could hear it from down the hall.”

Naruto smiled, imaging a younger Sasuke, and not having to try too hard since they’d met for the first time nearly seven years ago anyway. 

“I was with my mom, driving to the mall. I was maybe twelve or something,” Naruto said and Sasuke felt his lips twitch upward at the shared memory. 

Another two songs went by before _Asleep_ started to play. They’d listened for only a few seconds before Sasuke started to hum and Naruto turned his head to him so quickly it looked like he might have snapped his neck. 

Slowly, the humming turned into actual words, and Naruto was left looking like he’d been splashed with cold water, completely rigid while Sasuke sung the chorus, “ _Sing me to sleep. Sing me to sleep. I don't want to wake up on my own anymore_.” 

Naruto swallowed, watching quietly as Sasuke lost himself for a moment in the music.

_“Don’t feel bad for me. I want you to know...”_

Sasuke closed his eyes, and his head lulled back to rest against the wall behind them. Had he opened his eyes, he would have seen the way Naruto’s had softened, and how his lips were getting dry because he couldn’t keep his mouth from slipping open. Sasuke was a good singer, but it wasn’t really the sound of his voice that captured Naruto. It was the way his body seemed to float along with the lyrics, the way his fingers tapped against his beer to the beat, and the way his eyelashes brushed his cheeks every time he opened his mouth to sing out another verse.

And when the song ended, Sasuke opened his eyes and raised his bottle to gulp down a bit more of his beer. Naruto hadn’t moved. He’d just continued to stare. 

When Sasuke sat his beer back between his legs, he’d looked over at Naruto and felt something shift in his chest as soon as their eyes locked. It was strange, but it was like an unnamed energy was pulling them closer. Naruto’s eyes were on his lips, and Sasuke could feel himself licking them involuntarily. They’d gotten so close, he could feel Naruto’s breath against his cheek. Their noses touched. Their heads were turning. And it had almost happened. 

But, then Sasuke remembered something very important. This wasn’t a relationship. This was just sex. This was barely a friendship for crying out loud. 

So, he sucked in a breath and quickly turned his head away.

Naruto’s eyes widened at the rejection.

Sasuke frowned and looked down at his half-empty beer. He knew what would happen next. 

Naruto scooted away, then fully off the bed. He put a hand over his eyes and said, “Sorry. I should go.” And then he’d walked out. 

Sasuke was left alone, the sound of _Bigmouth Strikes Again_ lilting in the background while he glared at his door, wishing he didn’t feel like running out there and pulling Naruto back in.

* * *

The next time Sasuke had seen Naruto it was that following Friday, as predicted. He’d come without the beer or the intention of listening to music. He’d just done what they usually did, and left without the lingering. Sasuke hated that he actually missed the lingering.

Over the next few meetings, Sasuke noticed that Naruto had abandoned any attempt at starting up a conversation all together. He only said what was necessary, like “Where’s the condom” or “Bend over”. Sasuke was starting to think that maybe Naruto was getting bored. He was hardly enthusiastic when he came over, and looked annoyed more often than not when it was time to go.

By the six-week mark, Sasuke had built up so much anxiety over when Naruto would drop the bomb and end this whole thing that it was practically seeping out of him.

He tried not to think about it. Things like, what Naruto would say, when he would do it, how it would feel... it was all too torturous, and Sasuke wasn’t that much of a masochist. However, there was no chance of him getting rid of his anxiety or convincing himself that he really was unaffected by the blonde’s sudden disinterest in him. All he could do is take what he could from the times Naruto did show up to at least appreciate his body in that moment. He would quietly hope each time that it wasn’t the last.

But, all things came to a head eventually. He hadn’t thought it would happen when it did.

Naruto hadn’t been around Sasuke’s campus, other than for their usual sex routine, after that time in the library. It was during that sixth week that Sasuke had discovered why.

He had been on his way to meet Sakura at some textile shop she’d been going on about to get Ino a present for her upcoming birthday. He didn’t know why. She was no closer to being Ino’s significant other than she was that night at the bar, but he supposed Sakura was more optimistic than he was. 

It was even colder now, in the middle of September. He wore a dark hoodie as he made his way down the sidewalk. He passed shops and little restaurants as he made his way, looking idly at the different logos and advertisements for each one to pass the time. It was when he’d gotten onto the next street, and was passing some hipster coffee shop that he paused when he saw a familiar head through the window. He stepped back, pulling his hoodie over his head as he peered into the shop. 

It was Naruto, and he was sitting across a small table with that girl, Hinata. He wore a fitted orange sweater that Sasuke had told him a couple weeks ago was the most hideous thing he’d ever seen in his life, even if it did fit Naruto’s body well. Naruto had said it was one of his favorites. He found himself feeling irritated that Naruto chose to wear it while he was meeting up with Hinata. 

At the table, Naruto sat with his head down in a book, the same book he saw him with in the library, if he remembered correctly. He said something to Hinata that Sasuke couldn’t read his lips well enough to understand, but it made Hinata cover her mouth and laugh. Naruto looked up, and seemed to be laughing along with her now. Sasuke glared at the pair.

Before he could think about it, he’d pushed into the coffee shop. Nobody looked up as he entered, save for the barista that smiled and waved and called out, “Welcome!” 

He ducked his head, feeling odd as he walked around Naruto’s table, only a foot away. When he’d gotten to the counter, he quietly ordered a coffee and walked back with it to an empty booth. He wasn’t extremely close, but close enough that he could easily overhear them. He sipped without really thinking about the bitter taste of his black coffee and watched carefully from afar. 

“It’s just weird that we have to learn something like that. I don’t get it,” Naruto was saying while shaking his head. 

Hinata nodded in return. Looking humored, she said, “Genetics is a big part of psychology, Naruto.”

Naruto groaned at that, “I get that. But, do you really think someone’s intelligence is measured by their parents? I know plenty of smart parents who have kids that barely make it through high school.” Naruto pointed at her while he said this, and Hinata laughed and nodded her head. 

“Yes, but I suppose that’s where nature versus nurture comes in,” she added. 

Naruto scoffed, “I don’t know. I think all this psychology stuff is kinda bullshit.” Hinata laughed again and Sasuke rolled his eyes. Was Naruto _really_ all that funny? 

They’d gotten back to whatever section of the textbook Naruto was on. Hinata leaned over, pointing at certain passages, while Naruto listened and took notes by her side. Sasuke could tell when Naruto was confused about something, even if he didn’t say it. He’d squint his eyes and bite his lip, or twist his mouth to one side of his face and cross his arms. Hinata was a poor teacher, Sasuke decided, because these cues went right over her head. Naruto practically had to spell it out if there was something he didn’t understand.

It had been twenty minutes of him watching them when a body blocked his view. He sucked his teeth and glared upward at the intruder, until his eyes met with sea-green ones that were glaring right back. 

_Oh._

“What the fuck,” Sakura said with her hands on her hips. Sasuke hadn’t realized it had been so long, and clearly, Sakura was not going to let this go easily. “Well?” She said when all he did was stare. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, trying hard to put a little bit of inflection in his voice. He really was sorry, after all.

“Sorry? Sasuke, it’s like fifty degrees out there. You know that? I got to the shop, and you didn’t show up. And the lady behind the counter started to stare at me like she thought I was trying to steal something, so I went outside in the cold to wait. And then, ten minutes went by. No Sasuke.” She started to gesture with her hands, and Sasuke knew when she did that, that she was really upset. “So, I was heading back to your dorm to cuss you out, but then I stopped when I saw you sitting here, _literally_ doing nothing.” Her hands slapped loudly at her sides, and Sasuke’s fingers twitched. In the back of his mind, he hoped Naruto hadn’t heard that. The last thing he needed now was to be approached while he was on his _date_ with Hinata.

“Sit down, please,” Sasuke whispered, looking at the seat across from him as an indication. 

Sakura huffed, but reluctantly plopped into the seat. She crossed her arms and continued to glare. “Really? What the hell are you even doing here?”

Sasuke cleared his throat, figuring the least he could do is offer the truth, he pointed over to Naruto’s table. They hadn’t heard any of Sakura’s commotion, likely too taken by each other to notice anyone outside of their little fucking bubble.

“Oh my God,” Sakura slapped a hand onto her face and shook her head.

Sasuke glared at her, “What?” 

“So, you’ve been stalking your boyfriend?” Sakura asked, resting her head fully on her hand now, propped by her elbow on the table.

Sasuke’s nostrils flared, “He’s not my boyfriend.” He shook his head to emphasize that point.

Sakura snorted and said, “Yes he is.”

Sasuke glared, but didn’t say anything. He pinched his lips together and let out a heavy breath through his nose. 

Sakura rolled her eyes, because she had become a master over the years at understanding Sasuke’s silent language. She pointed at his face and said, “Says the one who’s doing the stalking.”

“I’m not stalking,” he argued next and Sakura looked back over at the pair, still with their noses buried deep in Naruto’s textbook. 

“Then what do you call this?” She asked, sounding exhausted. 

Sasuke leaned against the table with his arms crossed and said, “I’m observing.” He lifted one hand to point, “Look.” Hinata had just laughed, and pulled a hand through her hair to tuck the strands behind her ear. “What was that?” 

Sakura shrugged, “Looks like her hair was in her face.”

Sasuke frowned deeply when Hinata laughed again, pressing a hand to Naruto’s bicep as if she just couldn’t help herself. “Looks like they’re flirting to me,” he mumbled, more to himself than to Sakura. 

She gave him a long look, knowing if she teased him too hard about Naruto that Sasuke would just clam up. So, she chose a different tactic. “Okay, so what if they are flirting? Aren’t you two just sleeping together? Just sex, right?” she said the last part so cheekily that Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitch involuntarily.

He cleared his throat and managed to speak in an even voice, “Of course.”

“Then why does it matter?” She asked slowly, more purposefully this time. Sasuke didn’t answer, because he didn’t have a good answer to give her. Sakura slapped her hands onto the table and stood up. “Okay well, if you’re just going to sit here and not actually do anything about it, then I guess I’ll have to take the lead.”

“What?” Sasuke said, eyes widening as he saw her turn towards Naruto’s table. “Sakura,” he whispered harshly, but she didn’t listen as she walked over. Sasuke watched, horrified, as she stood there while a confused Naruto and Hinata looked up. She gestured towards Sasuke’s table, and he quickly turned to look the other way. 

A few seconds later Sakura was back. She sat across from him, smiling and looking smug. He whispered, “I hate you.” 

She whispered back sweetly, “I love you too.” 

Just then, he felt the presence of two other people closing in. He didn’t look over to see them as they greeted him. Naruto spoke first, “Hey Sasuke, uh. Sakura said we should join you guys?” 

“Hello,” Hinata said sweetly next, but Sasuke ignored her. 

“Whatever,” Sasuke grumbled and he felt a sharp pain hit his shin. He looked up at Sakura, and knew by the look on her face that she’d kicked him. He glared and flicked her off as Naruto dumped his books onto the table. He chose to sit next to Sasuke, while Hinata sat next to Sakura. 

“So,” Sakura started, clapping her hands together to get everyone’s attention. “What are you two working on?” 

Naruto spoke up, “Psych homework.” 

“Ah,” Sakura said, sounding overly personable. “God, I hated my Psych professor. Do you have Iruka’s lecture? I heard he’s not so bad.” 

Naruto shook his head, “No, I go to Tomson University.” 

Sakura nodded, “Oh yeah? Sasuke didn’t tell me.” 

Naruto laughed, but didn’t sound like he found anything funny. He said in a low voice, “I’m sure he didn’t.”

Sasuke glared at him, fully facing him for the first time since he’d sat down. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” he hissed in a low voice so that nobody could really hear him except Naruto. 

Naruto sighed. He shook his head and whispered back, “Nothing. Just forget about it.” 

“What are you studying, Sasuke?” Hinata asked out of the blue, and Sasuke turned to her with a blank face. It was the best he could do without glaring at her. 

He answered in a stark voice, “I’m a creative writing major.” 

“I thought so!” she said, and her face lit up. It pissed Sasuke off because she had a dimple on her right cheek when she smiled, and it was admittedly cute.

“Hn,” Sasuke gave a small nod.

“I am too,” Hinata went on. “I actually think w-we were in the same class last year.” 

“Hn,” Sasuke gave her the same reaction, not bothering to match her energy. Sakura kicked him again and he’d nearly kicked her back. 

“I thought the piece you did for your final was really lovely. A lot of the girls thought so,” Hinata admitted, and a bit of red started to tinge her cheeks. Naruto perked up, suddenly looking interested. 

“What was it about?” Naruto asked, and Hinata looked like she was too embarrassed to say. Sasuke rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to explain, but Sakura beat him to it. 

“It was a gay sex thing. His class had to do a romantic piece. It was something about these twins, but like… one of them was in love with the other twin’s partner. If you disregard the humping parts, it’s actually really beautiful,” Sakura said the last part looking whimsical, and Sasuke felt himself getting a bit embarrassed from her praising. He’d forced her to read the entire twenty-page final before he’d turned it in. He’d never really gotten much feedback back then except for, _“Yeah, this is good. Turn it in before your procrastination drops your grade fifty percent.”_

Naruto nodded, “Oh. That sounds cool.” He didn’t sound very believable. 

Sasuke spoke without thinking, “I’m sure if it was about two girls fingering each other, you would find it more interesting.” 

Naruto blushed and his mouth fell open. It took a second for him to speak, “What the hell?”

Sasuke scoffed and looked away. Hinata saw the rising tension, and quickly interjected, “I thought so too, Sakura. The last scene was my favorite.” 

“Are you serious?” Naruto said to Sasuke, as if he hadn’t even heard Hinata speak.

Sasuke shrugged, “I’m only saying that a different genre might appeal more to your taste.” 

Naruto crossed his arms, glaring at Sasuke, while Sasuke trained his eyes to look at anything but Naruto. He asked, “Tell me, Sasuke, what exactly are my tastes?” 

Sakura cut in, “Okay wait, hold on. We’re all just hanging out, right?” 

Sasuke disregarded her to answer Naruto, “How the hell would I know? Probably some moron with big breasts and a little brain.” 

“Really?” Naruto laughed incredulously, looking at Sasuke like he couldn’t believe the words coming from his mouth.

“Isn’t that what you go for? That _is_ why you have Hinata here tutoring you, isn’t it?”

Naruto gasped while Hinata’s eyes widened in disbelief. She looked red, and her eyes were instantly getting wet like she might start to cry. Sasuke wished he hadn’t looked at her, because he felt something akin to dread pull from his chest down to his gut.

Hinata stood first, whispering, “I think I’ll go,” while she shoved a book into her bag. 

“Wait. Hinata—” Naruto tried, but she’d moved too quickly. In a second she had her bag over her shoulder and was practically running to get out the door. 

Naruto watched her go, eyes narrowed and mouth hanging open. He swallowed after a moment, and clipped his mouth shut, forming it into a tight line. 

Naruto turned to Sasuke, glaring so heatedly that Sasuke barely recognized him. He said to him in a low voice, “I can’t believe you.” It was the disappointment in his voice that made the dreadful feeling in Sasuke’s gut drop all the way down to his ass.

Sasuke looked away while Naruto got up to leave. Sakura tried to stop him in a weak voice, “Naruto, don’t leave. He didn’t mean it.”

Naruto shook his head, eyes focused on cramming all of his notes into his bag. “No, I think he did.” 

After that, Naruto zipped up his bag and walked away from the table without another word.

When Sasuke looked back to Sakura, she was glaring at him with the same level of disappointment he could hear in Naruto’s words.

“What?” he snapped.

“That was really shitty, Sasuke.” 

He shrugged and looked away again, trying to look like he didn’t care. Deep down, he knew Hinata probably didn’t deserve that.

“I’m serious. You have to apologize to her,” she pressed.

“What for?” 

“Because you had no right to say that to her.” 

“Hn,” he knew she was right. He just didn’t have it in him to admit it just yet. 

She sighed and said next, “Now go after him.” 

Sasuke scoffed, “I doubt that would end well.” 

Sakura stomped her foot and said through her teeth, “Sasuke.”

When he looked at her this time, he was glaring back, “Since when have you been such a Naruto advocate?” He crossed his arms and cocked his head petulantly.

Sakura rolled her eyes, “Since the past few weeks of him acting like he’s into you, while you’re busy being a little self-loathing prick.”

He chuckled darkly at that and shook his head.

Sakura wouldn’t let up. She kept this stern look in her eyes that he swore she must’ve practiced in the mirror. Even he felt overwhelmed by the heat in them.

When he didn’t move, she said through her grounded teeth, “Go. After. Him.”

He stared into her hardened eyes for a while longer, and soon realized he was unable to conjure up the fight he had been prepared to give.

“Fine,” he grumbled as he pushed himself to stand in a huff, and went towards the door after Naruto. 

Sakura called out to him as he went, “He went down 7th street.” Sasuke didn’t turn back, or say anything else. He exited the coffee shop and turned the corner to go down 7th. Naruto was far up ahead, but he could still see his blond head of hair as he briskly walked towards what Sasuke assumed was his college campus. 

Sasuke grit his teeth and nearly turned to walk back to his own dorm. But, when he made to do so, he’d closed his eyes and reasoned with himself. He didn’t have too long to decide, so he went with his gut.

A short jog up the street and he was nearly right behind Naruto. He called to him, “Naruto, stop.”

Naruto spared him a glance over his shoulder, but didn’t stop. 

Sasuke growled and quickly walked up so that he was beside Naruto.

“What do you want, Sasuke? And if it’s sex, I’m not in the mood,” Naruto said as he turned a corner.

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair, knocking the hoodie off as he tried to match Naruto’s pace. “Will you just stop?” Naruto ignored him, so Sasuke grit his teeth and grumbled, “Please?” 

He did stop that time, and turned so abruptly that Sasuke had almost crashed into him. He didn’t, but only because Naruto had grabbed his arms to keep him from doing so.

His hands didn’t linger, quickly letting go of Sasuke once he’d righted himself. He shoved his hands in his pockets and waited impatiently for Sasuke to speak. 

“I’m… uh,” Sasuke stopped himself. He felt flustered. He didn’t like the way Naruto was looking at him. It caused a suffocating heat to form in Sasuke’s chest, making it hard for him to speak. “What I’m trying to say is…” Sasuke trailed off this time. He hated this. He hated apologizing. He hated being wrong. And even if he didn’t exactly feel wrong in this moment, he did feel guilt. And that seemed even worse.

Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed exaggeratedly. “What Sasuke?” he snapped. “What are you trying to say? You said plenty back there already.”

“I know! Just—” Sasuke huffed, feeling frustrated with himself. On top of that, he felt weak. He couldn’t even offer a simple apology. And Naruto was looking at him like he was the scum of the Earth. It was hard to apologize when he kept thinking Naruto would just bite his head off anyway. He didn’t want to admit it, but he felt scared.

Naruto sighed, sounding less bent out of shape than he had seconds ago. “Sasuke,” he said, softly this time. 

Sasuke slowly looked up, expecting Naruto to do something crazy like hit him. He hadn’t expected Naruto to step closer, or for him to back him up against the building behind him. He definitely didn’t expect the hand that touched his cheek or the lips that hovered dangerously close to his. 

Naruto didn’t close the distance though. He stared into Sasuke’s eyes and it took Sasuke a moment to figure out why. Naruto wasn’t asking permission, but he was giving Sasuke the opportunity to do something… anything. If Sasuke wanted to push Naruto off, he could. Hell, if he wanted to smack Naruto, he could do that too. But he did neither. 

So, when he swallowed the thick lump in his throat, Naruto took that as the clearance he needed.

He only had to move an inch for his lips to meld perfectly with Sasuke’s. The hand on Sasuke’s cheek slipped past his ear and into his hair, pulling him closer. He felt Naruto sigh into the kiss, as if he were saying _“finally”._ He worked his lips against Sasuke’s, tugging on them with his teeth, licking into Sasuke’s mouth with his tongue, breathing him in like Sasuke was some sort of drug. 

Sasuke didn’t know what to do. Something in his stomach was warming up, fluttering incessantly. He felt so suddenly like he might throw up and melt at the same time, he wasn’t sure how to handle it. Feeling Naruto kiss him like this for the first time was heating his entire body up. And they weren’t at his dorm. They were outside, standing on the sidewalk leaned up against some jewelry shop. People were walking by, some looking, some not caring enough to, and Naruto didn’t even seem phased. He just kissed and sucked on Sasuke’s lips, as if doing so would feed him for the first time in years.

He slipped his free hand around Sasuke’s waist and pulled him close until their entire fronts were touching. Sasuke might’ve been embarrassed by how hard he was, but it didn’t matter when he felt the evidence that Naruto’s body had reacted the same. And when he felt Naruto, his bulge pressing tightly against his, he sucked in a breath between their kiss, tilted his head, and deepened it. His fingers gripped at Naruto’s sweater so tightly, he might have ripped that ugly orange fabric had it not been so thick.

Naruto’s hand slipped down, brushing over Sasuke’s ass, then move up and under Sasuke’s shirt. 

Sasuke moaned, not caring for a moment that any and everybody could walk by to see or hear how desperate he was to feel more of Naruto. It didn’t matter, because Naruto’s large, warm hand was rubbing up his back, making him twitch and shudder against the cold air that hit his skin. 

Naruto’s hand moved down again, gripping at Sasuke’s ass this time and tugging him forward. Sasuke gasped into Naruto’s mouth. He was painfully hard, and would be ashamed to admit that he wouldn’t mind Naruto bending him over right here and now and taking him up against this tacky jewelry store. 

But Naruto had done the exact opposite. He moved both of his hands to Sasuke’s hips and gently pushed until they’d separated. Sasuke’s mouth was handing open, only slightly, and his lips were wet. Naruto looked just the same, breathing a bit uneven as he straightened out his sweater.

Sasuke leaned heavily against the wall behind him and ran both hands through his hair. He asked Naruto, “Why did you do that?” 

Naruto wiped his lips with his thumb, and even while being flustered he managed to glare at Sasuke for his question. He didn’t answer. He just said, “I’ll see you later, Sasuke,” and walked away.

Sasuke stared after him. He couldn’t even follow Naruto with how hard he was. It felt like he could barely move.

He was suddenly grateful for this chilly afternoon, because it only took him five minutes to calm down and slowly make his way back to his dorm. He’d unwillingly replayed the kiss in his head the entire time.

* * *

He didn’t hear anything from Naruto for two weeks. After the first week had passed he’d been pissed. He didn’t reach out to Naruto, because he… well… he just couldn’t bring himself to. And anyway, every time he’d tried, he’d ended up deleting the message and tossing his phone to the side. After the fifth attempt, he’d stopped trying.

But then the second week passed, and he felt like his insides had been sucked out.

It happened. Naruto was done with him. He hadn’t said anything, but Sasuke already knew. He knew eventually that Naruto would grow tired of it, this lifestyle that wasn’t even his in the first place. And it wasn’t as if Sasuke made it any better by saying what he had to Hinata. He hadn’t even apologized, but not for lack of trying. The girl seemed to avoid him like the plague. 

More than anything, Sasuke damned Naruto for that kiss, because the way he felt after the thirteenth day of silence passed is exactly why he never wanted to kiss Naruto in the first place. He knew that it would pull up every desire Sasuke had worked damn hard to keep well hidden; those desires from when he was fourteen and had first locked eyes with Naruto. That feeling of wanting Naruto’s world to be centered around Sasuke. Those desires Sasuke had deemed as harmless because there had been no foreseeable reality where Naruto wouldn’t be the straight jock and Sasuke wouldn’t be the queer people were too self-conscious or close-minded to approach. He had been okay with that, and would’ve taken that crush to the grave with him if it wasn’t for that godforsaken night at the bar.

It didn’t help that their sexual chemistry was something on another level. Sasuke’d had his share of sex partners, but nobody left him feeling quite as delirious as Naruto had.

During that second week, he’d been laying on his bed, face buried in his pillow, when he heard loud, incessant banging on his door.

He grumbled and glared and stomped towards the door with the full intention killing the asshole who thought it was funny to drum against his door at eleven in the evening. But, when he’d swung it open, his shoulders sagged at the sight of Sakura.

She was standing on the other side, arms crossed, yet not looking nearly as angry as she had been the last time they’d seen each other at the coffee shop.

“You look like shit,” she said, and oddly enough it was actually comforting.

Sasuke snorted and stepped aside to let her in.

Sakura wasn’t the grudge-holding type, not that she had much to hold a grudge over in this instance, but she had been disappointed in him. He realized it may have been the first time in their friendship that she’d ever been disappointed in him.

But they were best friends. And they knew each other. Sakura knew that Sasuke felt bad, and Sasuke knew that Sakura knew. So, they didn’t have to fumble over words to get some semblance of guilt across to one another.

Sakura walked across the room and sprawled out on his bed.

“Are you and Naruto over?” She asked while Sasuke squeezed to lay on the bed beside her.

“I don’t know,” Sasuke said, nudging her head with his. Sakura looked over, seeing the same stoic face that seemed to be Sasuke’s preset expression. She looked past it, and noted the hurt and overall discomfort in his words. She breathed out heavily through her nose as she lifted a hand to run her fingers through his hair.

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes, allowing his friend to comfort him in a way he’d never allowed anyone else.

Sakura took a minute to simply run her fingers through his hair before she spoke again, “Naruto’s not so bad, y’know?”

Sasuke snorted, “Is that so?”

Sakura nodded, “Yeah. I mean, he’s cute and all, but he’s also kinda sweet too. Like a little puppy or something.”

“That’s probably the worst thing about him.”

Sakura paused, her hand stiff in Sasuke’s hair for a second before she continued to pull her fingers through. She asked, “What do you mean?”

“He agreed to have sex with me on a whim. I bet he’d go back to what he’s used to if the right person came along. Just like a dog...”

“You really think that?”

Sasuke swallowed and shrugged, because his throat had closed up and it was suddenly hard to speak.

Sakura blew out a breath and shook her head. “Is that why you basically called Hinata a dumb whore? Because you think Naruto will leave you for her because she’s got tits or something?”

Sasuke blushed and sat up, forcing Sakura’s hand to fall from his head. He stared at the wall opposite of the bed for a while, then slowly turned to look down at Sakura. He said, “I just think he’ll realize that I’m not what he wants.”

“What makes you so sure that you’re not what he wants?”

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, not at Sakura, but at his own thoughts. He answered after a short moment, “He hasn’t reached out to me since then.”

Sakura rolled her eyes at that, “Well yeah. You were a total dick. I don’t blame the guy.”

Sasuke wrangled a hand through his hair, then laid back on the bed beside Sakura again. He turned onto his side and threw an arm around her waist. Sakura laughed and pulled him until his head was resting comfortably on her chest.

Sasuke grumbled once he was settled, “Whatever. If he doesn’t want to see me anymore, that’s fine.”

Sakura shook her head, smiling softly at her friend who was obviously hurting. She patted his head and huffed out, “Yeah, yeah. I’m sure he’ll come around eventually.”

Sakura was right.

Sort of...

* * *

When Friday came, he’d received a text that muddled up all of those self-depreciating thoughts that had swarmed his mind. He had been sitting at his desk when his phone buzzed. 

**Naruto: You free?**

Sasuke stared at it. He really stared at it. And stared at it a bit more until the brightness on his screen was starting to make his eyes hurt. 

He sat his phone to the side, breathing for a moment, then picked it back up to reply.

**I’m free.**

He didn’t know if he should say anything else. Apologizing now felt awkward. Was there even still a reason to apologize? He wasn’t sure. Or maybe Naruto was just seeing if he was free so that he could break it off in person.

That idea didn’t feel too good to think about. 

**Naruto: Be over in 20**

Sasuke placed his phone face down on his desk. His leg bounced in anticipation while he leaned onto his desk, on his elbows, and laced his fingers in front of his face. He sat this way for the twenty-three minutes it took for Naruto to knock on his door. 

He stood up, unlocked and opened it. Naruto was standing there with his hands in his yellow hoodie when he looked up to meet Sasuke’s eyes. 

“Hey,” Sasuke said, and Naruto didn’t return the greeting. He stepped forward, wrapping a hand around the back of Sasuke’s neck and kissing him almost immediately after. 

Sasuke gasped, but couldn’t do much else as Naruto walked them further into the room, letting the door close behind them. Sasuke kissed back, already heating up with the way Naruto was touching him. He’s slid his hands down Sasuke’s body, then up again, gripping the shirt and breaking the kiss only to pull it over his head. 

His hands went under Sasuke’s thighs next, lifting him easily in both arms and carrying him over to the bed. Sasuke didn’t even care. He was already hard, and he could feel just how hard Naruto was when he’d lifted him. 

Naruto dumped him onto the bed and crawled in between his legs. He kissed at Sasuke’s neck this time, and worked on getting Sasuke’s pants on while he explored Sasuke’s collarbone with his tongue.

Sasuke hissed when Naruto finally yanked his pants down. He nearly whimpered when Naruto moved away to pull them off his feet, but appreciated the view when Naruto started working on his own clothes. He drank in Naruto’s torso, even after having seen it at least a dozen times by now. And Naruto, he looked down at Sasuke’s naked body like he was ready to swallow him whole. 

He leaned over to pull out a condom, knowing by now that Sasuke kept them in his nightstand, as well as the half-empty bottle of lube. He handed the bottle to Sasuke. “Here,” he said, and Sasuke took it. 

Sasuke worked on loosening himself while Naruto pushed his pants down his hips. Watching Naruto’s cock spring forward out of his jeans was enough to make Sasuke’s mouth feel wet, but even more so when Naruto’d started stroking his dick while he watched him. 

It definitely helped, watching Naruto getting off while he worked himself open for him. It made Sasuke impatient. He wanted to feel it. His body ached for Naruto to be inside him. Even if two weeks wasn’t an eternity, it felt like it. He felt his excitement peaking, and his own dick twitched eagerly for a release. He stroked it, while he stretched himself open. He’d only used two fingers, not wanting to waste time, and it wasn’t like he was so averse to pain. So, he pulled his fingers out when he was satisfied that it wouldn’t hurt too much, and continued to stroke himself while Naruto aligned his dick with Sasuke’s entrance. 

He’d pushed the head in first, and Sasuke grit his teeth. He wanted more, but he did his best to be patient. 

Naruto slowly rolled his hips forward, pushing inside a bit more to oblige Sasuke’s obvious need. It only took a few more thrusts after that for him to fit all the way in. And when he did, he paused and leaned down until their chests were nearly touching. He pushed Sasuke’s hair out of his face and leaned further down to kiss him again. Sasuke thought that maybe he should stop him. He’d just been telling himself how bad it was that he’d let Naruto kiss him outside in the first place. And this was even worse, because this kiss… it felt much too soft. Naruto was simply feathering his lips with Sasuke’s, holding steady while his dick rested comfortably inside of him. It didn’t feel like fucking anymore. It just felt like they were connected, and that was scary.

But he didn’t stop him, and he’d found his lips moving on their own along with Naruto’s. It was when he’d decided to kiss back that Naruto pulled out, only half way, then pushed back in. 

He didn’t speed up, or drastically change their position. Not yet, anyway. He took his time at first. He just kept pushing and pulling, slow so that Sasuke could feel all of him. It was somehow better than the way they’d done it before: starting out fast, hot and needy. This slow and steady pace felt, in a lot of ways, much more erotic and much more intimate. 

It wasn’t just Naruto’s dick doing all the work this time, it was his hands squeezing at Sasuke’s body, thoroughly exploring every dip and curve of his muscles. It was his lips and teeth, opening Sasuke’s mouth, teasing him with his tongue, biting at his lips. It was a culmination of everything Naruto did, carefully, while slowly pushing forward and digging right at Sasuke’s prostate in a torturously slow manner. It made Sasuke feel like he might lose himself to the sensation. 

Naruto’s hands worked their way up, then down to Sasuke’s hips again. He grabbed at them this time, likely bruising them in his tight grip, and spread Sasuke’s legs further apart. He wrapped one leg around his waist, and held the other one up, stroking down Sasuke’s thigh and making Sasuke shudder. 

And they stayed like that, Naruto fucking him slowly, and Sasuke writhing from the intense pleasure slowly being shaken out of him. “Naruto, please,” Sasuke whimpered in the heat of the moment. Naruto offered him one sharp thrust, that just about sent stars to the backs of Sasuke’s eyes.

He wrapped his arms around Naruto’s neck and Naruto pushed his forehead against Sasuke’s. He grabbed at Sasuke’s shoulders and started jerked his hips faster again. He thrusted hard and Sasuke’s body arched instinctually from the force. 

It didn’t take long for Sasuke after that and he’d moaned loudly when he’d felt the intense buildup of his climax. Naruto made no effort to slow down this time, still fucking Sasuke with the same speed and precision. He kept riding that same wave when Sasuke eventually came, much harder than he ever had before. 

But, Naruto was still going. He moved his hands back down to Sasuke’s hips, kissing and biting at the space just beneath Sasuke’s chin now. He’d completely disregarded the way Sasuke’d shuddered violently before spilling out between them. He’d just kept going, fucking Sasuke at the same pace until Sasuke had come down from his orgasm and became hard again.

Sasuke threw his head back, and clasped a hand on his forehead as if it would help him get his mind back in order. Naruto was being relentless. It was too much. Sasuke was starting to feel lightheaded. 

Naruto was grabbing his hips tighter, pulling Sasuke down to meet thrusts. He groaned, and his movements became unorthodox. Sasuke could tell he was close, and it only made his second release come much faster. He didn’t even feel it when he’d started to leak and squirt out. All he could feel was the way Naruto’s body shifted, and how he’d held Sasuke close as he filled up the condom with his semen. 

For a while after that, they’d just laid there, breathing hard and fighting to come back to their senses. Naruto was the first to move. He pulled back just enough to press his lips against Sasuke’s again. He pressed a thumb on Sasuke’s chin and used it to open his mouth a bit more so that he could really taste him. They’d kissed for longer than Sasuke would remember, and when it was over, Naruto pulled back to look in Sasuke’s eyes.

Sasuke wanted to know what he saw there while Naruto looked at him. He wanted to ask him, but before he knew it, the moment had ended. 

Naruto had quickly pulled out. Too quickly, if you asked Sasuke. He got up just as quick after that, threw out the condom and started pulling his clothes back on. 

Sasuke was laying on the bed feeling dazed. He stared at Naruto’s back while he dressed. He wanted to say something, but he wasn’t sure what. So, he just stared until Naruto had dressed and turned to look at him again. 

Naruto sighed before he spoke, “Look Sasuke... I like you, okay?” 

Sasuke’s eyes widened at the admission. He sat up, but was too shocked to really say anything. 

Naruto laughed at himself as he said, “I like you a lot, actually. I don’t even know why, because you’re a total fucking dick and what you did to Hinata made me think that I shouldn’t even bother with you anymore. But…” he broke off to think about his next words. Sasuke felt a little pained when he realized those two weeks of silence really could’ve meant that Naruto was done with him. But, he also felt a spark of excitement at the prospect of Naruto… liking him. “I don’t know,” Naruto continued on, and he seemed to be rambling now. “Maybe I’ve liked you since high school. Maybe you’re the only person I’ve ever really liked. Whatever it is, I know that I don’t want to do this anymore.” 

“You’re saying that now, after fucking me?” Sasuke said, eyes hardened even though this wasn’t what he was supposed to be saying. He was supposed to tell Naruto that he liked him too; that he’d liked him all this time. He was supposed to tell him that he was sorry about what he’d said about Hinata, and that he wanted a real relationship. But, he was Sasuke, and the switch in his brain that told him to go into defense mode was activated before he could think to keep it off. 

Naruto grit his teeth and barked back, “Yes! Because, I’m an idiot and the only thing I could think about these past two weeks was you. And I came here to tell you that we were done, but when I saw you—I just fucking did the same shit I was trying to get away from!” 

“Why? Are you really that desperate to get away from me?” 

“Oh, you have no idea,” Naruto seethed.

Sasuke looked like he’d been smacked. He glared harshly and said through his teeth, “So, you can go out with some girl? Someone like Hinata?” 

Naruto grabbed his hair and growled like he was about to explode. “What the fuck does Hinata have to do with anything?” 

“She’s—” Sasuke couldn’t describe it. What was she, anyway?

“She’s what? My friend? Someone helping me get a fucking A in a class that I suck in? Someone who has a huge crush on my friend Shino, by the way. Which is why she started tutoring me in the first fucking place! She’s just a girl! Why the hell are you so jealous of her?” Naruto spat out the words and they hit Sasuke hard. Harder than they should have. He felt like an idiot, and even worse about what he’d said about her. 

Sasuke stood up then, complete in his naked glory, but too irritated to bother with putting on clothes. 

“I’m not jealous of her,” he said, pointing his finger angrily. 

Naruto scoffed, “Oh, yeah, right.” He rolled his eyes before he continued, “I’m not interested in her, Sasuke. I never have been. I haven’t been interested in anyone except you for the past two fucking months. Like, do you really think I’m confused about my sexuality? I’ve had sex with you more times than I have with anyone! And, it’s not like I don’t want to be with you, Sasuke. I really want to be with you, and that’s the fucking problem. I want you so badly that I’ve let you treat me like some fucking callboy, and even after you said that shit to Hinata, I still came back. So, no! This isn’t some desperate attempt at getting my _straight sexuality_ back. This is me, trying to distance myself from _you_ , because you’re toxic. And you don’t feel the way I do. And it fucking hurts!” Naruto was panting by the time he was finished. 

Sasuke looked struck. Frozen and unable to speak while he choked down the words that had nearly come out his mouth. He swallowed them down and nodded slowly, looking down at the floor because he couldn’t meet Naruto’s eyes. He felt angry and confused. Most of all, he felt sad.

Toxic? Was he toxic? He’d never thought of himself as a toxic person. His aunt and uncle, _they_ were toxic. Those boys who called him a faggot in the eighth grade during the pep rally, _they_ were toxic. He’d even considered for a while that _Naruto_ was toxic. 

But him? All he’d ever tried to do was protect himself. Did that make him toxic?

And how could Naruto blame him for wanting to keep this relationship as casual as possible? The last memory he had of Naruto was of him laughing at him in the hallway when one of those football jerks tripped him. And it wasn’t like Sasuke didn’t see that Naruto had some sort of like for him, but it was easy to like someone you were discreetly fucking, especially when you’d just gotten out of, what Sasuke had assumed was, a long-term relationship.

And now Naruto’s telling him that he’s the one in the wrong, and even more terrifyingly, Sasuke was starting to believe him. 

He’d spent years wanting Naruto to be his, and his alone, and now he didn’t know how to handle it. He was so confused that he was lashing out, fighting Naruto for no reason because he fucking liked him. _Naruto_ liked him! He liked him enough to come to his room and fuck his brains out, then scream at him about how much he liked him.

Naruto shook his head, taking Sasuke’s silence as a cue for him to leave. He huffed out, “I’m done with this,” and turned towards the door. 

Sasuke’s head shot up, and he called out to him, “Wait!” Naruto froze, not because Sasuke’d called for him, but because of the desperation in his voice. “Naruto, I’m…” Sasuke bit his lip and forced himself not to look away. “I like you too. I’ve probably liked you since high school as well,” he whispered the words, but Naruto could hear them clearly enough. 

Naruto straightened and cleared his throat before asking, “Really?” 

Sasuke nodded, unable to say much else. He was feeling vulnerable. Exposed physically and emotionally for the first time in his life. It was just his luck, Naruto had expected more.

He pressed, “Well I don’t want to do this casually, Sasuke. I want you in one hundred percent.”

Sasuke gulped, “Yes. I know that now.”

“And you want this too?”

“I think so,” he answered honestly.

Naruto groaned and shook his head. “It’s either yes or no Sasuke.” He was sounding impatient.

Sasuke mirrored his tone, “Yes, dumbass. I-I like you a lot. I probably love you, so, how many times do you want me to say it? I’ve never done this before. I don’t do relationships. But, I know that I at least want to _try_. Okay?” Sasuke was breathing a bit harder, having rarely had to say so much in one breath.

Luckily, Naruto simply nodded in return, and he felt himself relaxing a bit, because Naruto didn’t have that horrible look in his eyes anymore. 

After a while of an understanding silence, Sasuke spoke up, “Do you want to… stay here?”

Naruto tried to fight the small smile that formed on his lips, but it broke through without his permission. He shrugged, “Only if you don’t kick me out in the morning.” 

Sasuke let out a soft, weak chuckle, but shook his head, “I won’t.” 

Naruto sighed, and he couldn’t help himself after that. He walked back up to Sasuke and kissed him. A chaste kiss that lingered on both of their lips as they pulled apart. 

“So, we’re not just… people with benefits?” Naruto asked with a playfully raised brow.

Sasuke scoffed and teased back, “I might be willing to change it to friends with benefits.”

Naruto laughed and shook his head, “Not good enough.”

Sasuke sighed and leaned forward to press his forehead against Naruto’s. Naruto’s pressed back, breathing in Sasuke like he was more than willing to be sucked in by him. Sasuke spoke after a long moment, “Boyfriend?”

Naruto’s face split into a wide grin that soon turned into bubbly laugh that was so contagious, Sasuke felt it in his gut. “Much better,” Naruto whispered, and tilted his head so that he could press their lips together once again.

Sasuke breathed in and sighed into the kiss, feeling more relaxed now that Naruto wasn’t looking like he was ready to walk out of his life. He realized that was the last thing he’d wanted. And possibly, he’d never wanted it all along. From that moment in the gym at their high school, to the moment at the bar, he wanted to keep Naruto with him as long as possible. And maybe, it wouldn’t be so bad to open up every once and a while.

Sometimes, it can become something beautiful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! Hope you guys enjoyed this one~ Let me know what you think, how you feel, if you want more (though I'm probably not gonna add anything to this if I'm being honest). 
> 
> Until next time! I'll try not to be a piece of shit and update my other stories now that I got this out of my system T.T


End file.
